SSS Severus Snape'i Saptırmak
by naruss
Summary: Bir Ravenclaw, Ginny ve Luna, Severus Snape'i fazlasıyla kapsayacak bir iddiaya tutuşur. -BU GÜNLÜK Nadia Josephyne Page'İN MALIDIR!- çeviri: SSS seduction of severus snape
1. Chapter 1

**...oooOOO~~~ S**SS****_by_ **M**arie **G**oos **~~~OOOooo...**

Bu, Severus Snape'in makul miktarlarda deli edildiği bir hikayedir. Oldukça saçma espriler, saçma diyaloglar, saçma işler peşinde olan insanları içermektedir. Üf bu da hakkat çok saçma demeyin. Okuyun. Okurken suratınızın ekşimesinden de büyük bir zevk duyun :D

smut olmamasına rağmen saçma dokundurmalardan dolayı _kırmızı_ yaptım rengi

iyi okumalar...!

**Beta: melodi **

1 eylül 1998

Sonunda yedinci sınıfım! Ravenclaw olmak gerçekten hiç de kolay bir iş değil. Diğer binaların aksine biz yüksek notlar almak zorundayız. Argh! Tılsım dersimden sadece ve sadece Uygun aldım! KENDİMİ ÖLDÜRMEM LAZIM! Hım. Affedersiniz. Her neyse kendimi biraz tanıtayım; ortalama bir boyum var, koyu kahve saçlarım (oldukça uzun) ve koyu yeşil gözler. Sanki... orman yeşili gibi. Olmadı mı? Düşündüm de... daha net... gözünüzün önüne gelir? Ehem. Her neyse...

Aslında pek günlük yazmam ama zor bir görevi gerçekleştirmek için bunu kullanmam gerekiyordu. Açıklamama izin verin.

Geçen sene Harry Potter'ın Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i yenmesiyle her şey biraz... sıradanlaştı. Bu konu da Hogwarts treninde arkadaşlarımla oturup konuşurken ortaya çıktı. Ben de, elbette, bu seneyi yaşanabilir hale getirmemizi -ve bilirsiniz, bu son senemiz- önerdim. Bu arada bir şeyi açığa kavuşturmam gerekiyor. Bu okulda Slytherin olmayıp Profesör Snape'ten nefret etmeyen tek öğrenciyim. Aslında, biraz ona vurgunum da diyebiliriz. İlginç, evet biliyorum... Ama bu, yaptığımız planları oldukça kullanışlı bir hale getirdi, ki bunları taşıyabilecek bir tek bendim.

Luna Lovegood ve Ginny Weasley ile konuşuyorduk ve bu seneyi canlandıracak bir şeye ihtiyacımız olduğu konusunda hemfikirdik. Bu işe Profesör Snape'i bulaştırmak tamamen benim fikrimdi. Bir fikir bulmaya çalışırken burnunu kırıştıran Ginny, "Çünkü onu beğeniyorsun," diye mırıldandı. Hey- sadece çok az. Onun için ölüp bitmiyordum... Bunu büyük bir hararetle ötekilere de bildirdim.

Pencereden dışarıyı seyrederken, "Birisi ona aşık olsa nasıl olurdu merak ediyorum..." dedi Luna o hülyalı sesiyle. Çıtın bile çıkmadığı bir sessizlik oldu, ve bir sonraki an neyin geleceğini gayet iyi biliyordum.

"Sen zaten onu beğeniyorsun..." dedi Ginny düşünceyle. "Eğer ona aşıkmışsın gibi davransan acayip komik olurdu!"

"Bunu tercih etmem açıkçası," diye cevapladım, aklımdan yüzlerce işkence ve öldürülme yöntemi geçiyordu.

"Hadi ama! Bir çok görev hazırlarız -aşama aşama yapacaklarımız gibi. Örneğin aşk mektupları! Ve onu sevdiğini bilmek zorunda olacak... Ya da daha iyisi, öyle düşünecek."

"Bütün okul bilecek..." Luna iç çekti.

"Evet! Bütün okul. Ve sene sonuna kadar bütün verilen görevleri halletmek zorundasın, ve... ve..." Kaşlarını düzeltip düşünmeye devam etti.

"Onu öp." Seni öldürebilirim, Luna.

"Evet! Derslerin sona erdiği güne kadar kendini öptüreceksin. Gönüllü olarak." Ona baktım, sonra Luna'ya ve tekrar ona.

"Benimle kafa buluyorsunuz değil mi?" Başını iki yana salladı. "Peki bundan çıkarım ne olacak?"

"On galleon, on iki sickle ve yirmi bir knut," diye yanıtladı Luna, o koca gözleriyle bana bakarak.

"Bu yeterli değil."

"Bir de Hogwarts'taki son yılında dişe dokunur ve eğlenceli bir şey yapmış olmanın verdiği tatmin," diye ekledi Ginny. "Efsane olacaksın!" Pekala, itiraf etmeliyim ki, kulağa çok cazibeli bir fikir gibi gelmişti... Ve başarılı olursam, oldukça çekici bulduğum bir Severus Snape'ten bir öpücük alacaktım.

"Elbette başarabilirsen," diye ekledi Luna kayıtsızca. İşte bu son noktaydı, kimsenin benim yapamayacağım bir şey olduğunu düşündürecek değildim.

"Peki," dedim ve kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdim. "Ama söz verdiğiniz gibi, knutlarımı son kuruşuma kadar isterim... yani başardığımda." Ginny heyecanla ellerini çırptı.

"Harika!" diye haykırdı. "Muhteşem olacak!" Eh, buna ben de katılıyordum. Yine de bir şeyin açığa kavuşması gerekiyordu...

"Peki nerede ve ne zaman olacak bu... ee... 'görevim'?" diye sordum. Endişeliydim ama sonuçta o kadar da kötü olamazdı.

"Aşk mektupları." Görev Luna tarafından verilmişti. "İsimsiz olarak. Sırrın erkenden öğrenilmesine izin vermemelisin." Kesinlikle iyi fikir.

"İlkini bu gece yaz," diye ekledi Ginny. "Yaz tatillerini onsuz geçirmeye dayanamadığını söyle." Hınzır hınzır güldü, Luna ise yüzünde neredeyse bir şeyi unutmuş gibi bir ifadeyle gülümsedi.

Dokunaklı ve romantik bir şeyler yazmaya karar verdim, ama aynı zamanda acılı: karşılık görmeyen aşkın acısı. Bir de, tutku dolu ve kafasından kolayca atamayacağı şekilde olmak zorundaydı.

Çok Sevgili Severus,

İçimde beni yiyip bitiren duyguları acınası bir parça parşömene nasıl yazacağım bilmiyorum. İlk önce bu garip duyguların ne olduğundan emin değildim; bu harika ateşi, ruhumu yakan alevleri nasıl adlandıracağımı bilmiyordum. Ve kısa bir süre sonra, bunun bana uykusuz geceler geçirttiğini fark ettim. Severus Snape, görünüşe göre sana aşığım. Sana delicesine aşığım. Hayatımın her dakikası seni düşünmekle geçiyor. Alçak, ipeksi sesin damarlarımda bir zehir gibi dolaşıyor; ama bilemezsin, ne kadar zehirlenmek istiyorum! Ne zaman o güzel, simsiyah, delip geçen gözlerine baksam, kendimi ölmüş de tekrar doğmuş gibi hissediyorum.

Yumuşak ve tehlikeli dokunuşlarının anısı bütün bir yaz boyunca beni ayakta tuttu. Her gün, her bir zerremin sancıdığını, bir parçamın eksik olduğunu çünkü senle olamadığımı düşündüm. Her gece o zarif ellerinin tenimde gezindiği, sıcak nefesinin ensemi okşadığı rüyalarla kuşatılıyordum, boş bir yatakta uyandığımda ise senin dokunuşuna aç bir halde terk edilmiş oluyordum.

Yeniden yakınlarında olmak tekrar nefes almamı sağladı. Ne yazık ki, asla ama asla -bırak sevmeyi- beni istemeyeceğini biliyorum. Arzum öylesine karşılanmamış ve aç ki, artık aşkımı daha fazla bir sır olarak saklayamazdım. Sensiz yaşamımın ne kadar boş olacağını bilmeni isterim. Tek pişmanlığım sana kimliğimi henüz açıklayamayacak olmam; ama endişelenme. Kimliğimi bilmeni sağlayacağım, sonunda. Belki, bir şekilde, benim varlığıma tahammül etmeyi öğrenirsin ve böylece senin yanında olmanın hoşnutluğunu tadarım.

Seni sonsuza kadar seveceğim,

Bu yüzden lütfen beni affet

Elbette Snape mektubu aldığında eline geçen her el yazısı ile mektuptaki yazıyı karşılaştıracağı için kendiminkini değiştirmek zorunda kalmıştım. Basit bir büyüyle, yuvarlak ve dağınık yazımı hoş, dalgalı ve uzun saplı harflere dönüştürdüm... Çok güzel ve doğal gözüktü. Elbette, başka ve daha karmaşık bir büyüyle yazıyı kendi el yazıma döndürmesi ihtimalini engelledim.

Luna'ya gösterdiğimde yavaşça başını salladı. "Güzel olmuş," dedi sadece, mektubu bana geri verip pineklemesine döndü. Kağıdı kopyalamaya karar verdim, böylece bir sonraki sabah Ginny'e kahvaltıdan önce ne yazdığımı gösterebilirdim, çünkü göndermeyi o zaman planlıyordum. Erkenden kalkıp, onu Luna'nın kahverengi çiftlik baykuşuna verecektim. Geriye tek kalan; iki kopyaya da birkaç takip bozma büyüsü yapmak ve yatmaktı.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Eylül

Eh, yaptım. Erkenden kalktım, baykuşhaneye gizli gizli sızıp aşk mektubunu Luna'nın baykuşuna (Snork) verdim ve onu Profesör Snape'e kahvaltıda vermesini söyledim. Snork hevesle onayladı, ben de yatakhaneme dönüp kahvaltı ve derslerin ilk günü için hazırlandım. Snape'in mektuba vereceği tepkiyi gerçekten merak ediyordum, bu yüzden Luna hazırlanırken yerimde duramadım. Sonunda kahvaltıya indiğimizde posta gelene kadar, elbette, bizi sancılı bir bekleyiş bekliyordu. Sonunda baykuşlar Büyük Salon'a gelmeye başladığında Luna'ya sırıttım sonra da Gryffindor masasına bir bakış attım; Ginny kocaman gülümsüyordu ve gözünün ucuyla öğretmenler masasına bakıyordu.

Öğretmenler masasına döndüğümde oldukça şaşkın bir Snape gördüm. Snork onun kahvaltısını gagalıyordu, mektup hala bacağına bağlıydı. Snape tereddüt etti, sonra da mektubu aldı, dikkatle inceledi; sanki hayatında hiç mektup almamış gibiydi. Snork, Profesör'ün gevreğinin içinde ufak bir banyo yaptıktan sonra uçarak bir çok öğretmene süt sıçrattı; eh, Luna'nın baykuşundan başka ne beklenirdi ki? Bu gösteriden sonra Snape kendini temizledi ve yavaşça zarfı açtı, mektubu dışarı çıkarıp okumaya başladı. Kaşları direk havaya fırladı ve her geçen saniye daha da şaşırmış gözüktü. Tahminimce mektubu indirmeden önce, -satırlara far görmüş ceylan gibi bakarak- üç kere daha okumuştur. Deyim nereden çıktı diye soranlar için; annem muggle...

Gryffindor masasına baktım, Ginny ağzını kapatıp kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışıyordu; gerçekten komikti, yani Profesör Snape'i öyle görmek. Müdür Albus Dumbledore'un eğilip ona bir şey söylemesini izledim. Burnundan soludu ve mektubu zarfa geri koydu, kulakları da biraz kızardı. Çok gülünçtü. "Bunu gördün mü?" diye mırıldandım Luna'ya, başını aşağı yukarı salladı.

"Eğlenceli," diye yanıtladı ve kahvaltısına döndü. Evet gerçekten öyleydi.

Ders programlarımız dağıtıldığında ilk dersimizin Gryffindorlarla Aritmansi olduğunu gördüm. Ginny'e Profesör Snape'i böylesine şaşırtan şeyi göstermek için muhteşem bir fırsattı.

Sınıfa girdim ve Luna'yla beraber arkalara doğru oturdum, eşyalarımı çıkarmaya başladım. Gryffindorlar gelmeye başladığında Ginny'e el salladım; Colin Creevey onunlaydı, bundan dolayı o da bize katıldı. "Merhaba, Nadia." Salakça bana sırıttı.

"Selam, Colin," diye yanıtladım, Ginny'e döndüm, aşk mektubunu çıkardım. "Şuna bir göz at!" Ne yazık ki ders hemen başladı. Ama görevleri gruplar halinde yapacağımız için şanslıydık. Luna, Ginny, Colin ve ben birlikte çalıştık ve mektubu Ginny'e uzattım. Hevesle elimden kapıp dikkatle okudu, gözleri parladı.

"Ah!" diye iç çekti. "Bu çok romantik! Aman tanrım, sanki gerçekten ona aşıkmışsın gibi gözüküyor!" Bir anlığına durdu ve hepimiz kahkahalara boğulduk. Hepimiz, tabii ki hem perişan hem de şaşkın gözüken Colin hariç.

"Aşık mısın?" diye sordu bana. Sanki ona bir saatlik ömrü kaldığını söylemişim gibi sormuştu.

"Hayır, elbette değilim," dedim, sesim kastettiğimden biraz daha sert çıkmıştı. "Eğer bilmen gerekiyorsa, Profesör Snape'le biraz eğleniyoruz." Colin'in yüzü aydınlandı.

"Yani Snape'e şaka yapıyorsunuz mu demek oluyor bu?" Ginny sırıttı.

"Onu da operasyona katalım mı?" diye sordu Colin'i baştan aşağı tartarak. Luna başıyla onayladı, böylece ona hemen bir açıklama yaptık. Bitirdiğimizde yüzü kızarana kadar güldü ve kendini kontrol altına aldığında gözlerindeki yaşları sildi.

"Bırak seni, herhangi birinin Snape'e aşık olması fikri çok eğlenceli!" dedi iç çekerek. "Ama bütün bu şeyin adı ne tam olarak?"

"Üç S," diye yanıtladı Luna, sanki daha önce bunu halletmişiz gibi. "Ya da SSS, tercihine bağlı." Hepimiz ona merakla baktık. "Severus Snape'i Saptırmak," diye aydınlattı bizi. Kahkahalarımız o kadar gürültülüydü ki Profesör Vector sınıfın gerisine gelip bizi susturmak zorunda kaldı.

Dersten sonra bizzat mektubu yaktım -kimsenin bunun bana ait olduğunu bulmasını istemezdik, değil mi? Sonrasında da Slytherin'le olan Bitkibilim dersine gittim. Her zamanki yaptıklarımızı yaptık -Luna ve ben bir çift Slytherin'le grup olduk, gayet edepli davrandık, sonunda biraz tartıştık sonra da gergin gülümsemelerle ayrıldık. Burası hep pis bir sınıftı, bu yüzden Öğrenci Başı rozetimi öğle yemeğine gitmeden önce parlatmak zorunda kaldım. İksir öğretmenine bütün bir yemek boyunca bakıp durdum ama görünüşe göre sahte aşk mektubunun tüm etkileri silinmişti. İç çektim; ah, pekala... Nasıl olsa daha sırada yazılacak çok şey vardı.

Günün geri kalanı olaysızdı, ama dersler bitince Ginny, Luna ve Colin yeni görevimi söyledi. Programlarını incelemişlerdi. "İlk iksir dersi bu haftanın sonunda," diye belirtti Luna, Dırdırcı'nın son sayısını okurken.

"Görevi ders içinde yapacağın şekilde vermeliyiz," dedi Ginny düşünceyle. "Ama ne?"

"Benim bir fikrim var," dedi Colin dudaklarında ufak bir gülümsemeyle. Beklentiyle ona baktık ve sonunda da kesinlikle hayal kırıklığına uğramadık. "Eh, bir çok muggle medyasında bir oğlanın, bir kızın saçını kokladığını çünkü onu beğendiğini..." Kıkırdamasını bastırmaya çalışırken sesi azalarak yok oldu. Yemin ederim benim tanıştıklarım arasında, erkek türünün kıkırdayan tek üyesi oydu. Her neyse... Colin açıklamasına devam etti. "Neden Snape'in saçını koklamıyorsun? Üstelik tedbirli de değil... Uzun gürültülü bir koklayış ve sonrasında da iç çekiş." Öylece ona baktık.

"Colin..." diye mırıldandım. "Sen bir dahisin." O kocaman gülümserken biz de dahice planımıza güldük.

Bu arada, geçen sene kaybettiğimi sandığım gümüş renkli mürekkebimi buldum, ve günlüğün kapağına hoş bir şekilde "SSS – Severus Snape'i Saptırmak" yazmak için kullandım. Çok da güzel oldu.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Eylül

İksir dersleri gerçekten çok çabuk geldi. Elbette, favori öğretmenimi görmek için can atıyordum; ama, ilk görev hakkında sinirlerim gerilmeye başlamıştı. Profesör Snape, ben onun saçlarını kokladıktan sonra ne yapacaktı? Ravenclaw'dan puan düşecek miydi? Bana ceza verecek miydi? Boğazıma yapışacak mıydı? Çok yakında öğrenecektim.

Her zamanki gibi sınıfa ilk giren ben oldum. Luna bile bana eşlik etmemişti, Snape'ten tıpkı diğer öğrenciler gibi hoşlanmıyordu. Sessizce, başım eğik odaya girdim ve sınıfın en arkasına gittim. Bütün derslerimde fark edilmemeye çalışıyordum ve genellikle de bu, işe yarıyordu. Bu sınıfta ise, Snape hiç kimseyi fark etmeyi istemiyordu, yani kısaca beni görmezden geliyordu. Eğitim hayatım boyunca her iksir dersinde bunu yaptığım için, çantamı boşaltırken vaziyetimi çok ortaya koymamaya çalıştım. Masasında oturuyordu, bir parça parşömene bir şeyler çiziktiriyordu ve bana dönüp bakmamıştı bile. Kırmızı mürekkep şişesine batırıp çıkardığı tüyüyle yazmaya devam etti. Ve hey, yeni bir tüy almıştı, kuzgun tüyü gibi gözüküyordu. Kullandığı kartal tüyünü değiştirme zamanı gelmişti zaten.

Diğer öğrencilerin gelmesi de çok uzun sürmedi, Luna da masada bana katıldı. O burnunu dırdırcıya gömdüğünde ben yeni aşk mektubum için güzel cümleler düşünüyordum. FYBS iksir dersi Hufflepufflarla oldukça çekişmeli geçiyordu, çünkü Ravenclawlar zekiydi (bazen) ve Hufflepufflar çalışkandı (çoğunluğu). Ama görünüşe göre Profesör Snape her zaman bizi azarlayacak bir sebep bulabiliyordu ve bu noktadan sonra hiç duracak gibi değildi.

Zil çaldığında ayağa kalktı ve tahtanın önünde bir ileri bir geri yürümeye başladı, sanki hayatında bundan iğrenç bir şey görmemiş gibi bize baktı. Her seneki başlangıç konuşmasına başladı, FYBS ne kadar çabuk gelecekmiş de, bütün sınavları geçmemizi bekliyormuş da, bla bla… Bir süre sonra dinlemeyi bırakıp sesine odaklandım… Çok derin, dinlendirici ve ipeksiydi… Hareketleri çok hoş ve zarifti… Benim görüşüme göre Severus Snape bir seks tanrıçasıydı. Bunun aksini düşünenler ise kör, sağır ve ahmaktı. Pekala, okuldaki herkes, arkadaşlarım da dahil, aksini düşünüyordu ama… Onlarda da zevk yoktu hani.

Profesör Snape'in asasını sallamasıyla tahtaya, hazırlayacağımız iksirin talimatları yazıldı ve herkes başladı. Sessizce, her zamanki gibi hiç dikkat çekmeden Luna'yla çalıştım. Yaklaşık yarım saatlik bir çalışmadan sonra iksirin rengi uygun bir çürük vişne rengine ulaşıp Luna'dan bir dürtük yediğimde vaktin geldiğini anladım. Bir anlığına tereddüt ettim, aslında gayet iyi olan iksirin kokusunu bahane ederek yavaşça elimi kaldırdım. Beni fark etmesi birkaç saniyesini aldı, fark ettiğindeyse de bana hitap etmek için bir anlığına durdu. "Evet, ne vardı, Miss… Miss…" Masasının üstündeki öğrenci listesine göz gezdirdi. "Miss Page?"

"Profesör," dedim, kastettiğimden biraz daha kısık bir sesle, "Sanırım iksirimizde bir sorun var ama ne olduğundan emin değilim. Bir göz atar mısınız, lütfen? Bunun gerçekten çok faydası dokunur." İstemeye istemeye ayağa kalktı ve masamıza doğru yürüyüp kazana doğru eğildi.

"Bu iksirde… yanlış… bir şey göremiyorum," diye hırladı, besbelli bu durumdan rahatsız olmuştu. "Ravenclaw'dan vaktimi boşa harcadığın için beş puan."

"Lütfen, Profesör, daha yakından bakabilir misiniz?" Bana ters ters baktı ve ben de ona en iyi senden-korkuyorum-ama-yine-de-senin-yardımına-ihtiyacım-var bakışımı attım. Yalnızca biraz daha eğilmesi gerekiyordu ki görevimi tamamlayabileyim. "Lütfen?"

"Bana kalırsa…" diye homurdandı, gözlerini kısarak kazana doğru eğildi. Şansımı gördüğüm anda kullanmaya karar verdim. Öne doğru eğilerek neredeyse burnumu onun saçlarına gömdüm ve gürültülü, uzun bir nefes çektim. Sonrasında iç çektim ve sanki bundan gizli bir zevk duyuyormuşum gibi (ki sanırım duydum) titremiş numarası yaptım, sandalyemde geriye yaslanarak hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davrandım. Diğer öğrencilerin öylece baktığı bir anlık sessizlikten sonra herkes sessizce kıs kıs gülmeye başladı. Bu arada, Profesör Snape kazanın üstünde öylece kalmıştı ve elleri titrediği için masayı deli gibi kavradığını fark ettim. Çok yavaşça doğruldu ve kendini düzeltti, hala masayı tutuyordu. "Sessizlik," dedi. Bütün sınıfın sessizliğe gömülmesi için bir tek bu yeterliydi. Sonra bana döndü, boğazımı doğramaktan başka bir şey istemiyormuş gibi gözüküyordu. "Miss Page, az önce ne yaptınız?" Sesi alçak ve tehlikeliydi -fısıltıdan biraz daha gürültülü- ve bundan dolayı aşırı derecede öfkelendiğini biliyordum.

"Hiçbir şey, efendim," diye yanıtladım, sesimdeki hafif titremeyi saklamayı beceremedim. Korkudan değildi; içimde yükselen kahkaha atma isteğini durdurmaya çalışıyordum. Burnundan soludu, yarasa gibi tepeden bana baktı.

"Küstah kız," diye tısladı. "Yalan söylediğini biliyorum." Sessizliğimi korudum. "Evet? Konuş! Ne yaptığını söyle." Boğazımı temizledim, alev alev bakışlarının altında rahatsızca kıpırdandım… Kızgın olduğunda gerçekten enfes oluyordu.

"Ee…" Bir bahane bulmaya çalıştım ama sonra daha harika bir şey söylemeye karar verdim. "Özür dilerim, Profesör –çok güzel kokuyordunuz." Sınıftaki herkes kahkahayı patlattı ama Profesör Snape'ten gelen sert bir bakışla gürültü azaldı.

"Eğer sebep buysa Miss Page," diye mırıldandı hor gören bir şekilde, "yarın saat sekizdeki cezanızda beni koklayabileceğinizi söyleyebilirim." Sonra doğrulup asasını kazanıma yöneltti. "Evanesco." İçindekiler derhal kaybolup kazanı lekesizce geride bıraktı. "Bugün sıfır alacaksınız ve sen de bir sonraki derse kadar öğretmeni koklamanın neden uygunsuz olduğuna dair bir metre uzunluğunda bir yazı hazırlayacaksın. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Elbette, Profesör." Gitmek için döndüğünde gürültülü bir nefes aldım ve sınıf yeniden gülmeye başladı.

"Sessizlik! Sınıfımda başka bir sese daha müsaade etmeyeceğim! Şimdi, işinize dönün, hepiniz!" Masasının arkasına oturdu, tüy kalemini çıkarıp mürekkebe batırdı ve parşömenlere bir şeyler çiziktirmeye başladı. "Lanet olası…" diye belirsizce mırıldandığını duydum, tüyünü abartıyla salladı ve sonunda masaya çarparak bıraktı. Moralinin berbat olduğu ortadaydı ama onu kim suçlayabilirdi? Demek istediğim, günlük yaşamda onu ne öğrencileri tarafından koklanırken ne de kendisine gülünürken görmek mümkün değildi.

Sınıfın geri kalanı en ufak çıt çıkarmadan çalışmaya devam etti, tek ses iksirlerin fokurdaması ve malzemelerin doğranma sesiydi. Bu arada Luna eğilip okumasına devam etti, bense öylece oturup düşüncelere daldım. Yeni görevin ne olabileceğini merak ediyordum. Bir sonraki mektupta ne yazabileceğimi ve ne zaman yollayacağımı düşündüm. Hufflepuff'tan bir oğlana ne kadar beceriksiz olduğunu söyleyen Profesör Snape'e baktım ve poposuna uzun bir bakış attım. Tanrım, bu adamın gerçekten enfes bir poposu vardı.

Ders çabucak bitti, Luna ve ben öğle yemeği için Büyük Salon'a çıkıp Ginny ve Colin'i iksir dersinde olanlar hakkında bilgilendirdik. Söylememe gerek yok sanırım ama konuşabilmeleri için sakinleşmelerini oldukça uzun bir zaman bekledik. Olayları aktaran bir tek biz değildik anlaşılan; günün sonuna kadar Profesör Snape'in saçını kokladığımı herkes öğrenmiş olacaktı. "Sana ceza için görev vermemiz gerekecek," dedi Colin düşünceyle, çenesini ovaladı. Yüzünde hiç tüy çıkacak mı bu oğlanın diye ister istemez merak ettim.

"Evet ama bunu yarın düşünebiliriz," dedi Ginny, elini başından savarcasına salladı. "Bu arada… şu hikayeyi tekrar bir dinleyelim bakalım."


	4. Chapter 4

6 Eylül

Görev üç: ona iltifat et. İzin verin durumu anlatayım. Luna, Ginny, Colin ve ben gölün kenarsındaki büyük bir ağacın altında oturup cezamda yapabileceğim görevi düşünürken ödevlerimizi yapıyorduk. Oldukça zorlanıyorlardı. "İyi planlanmış olmalı," diye mırıldandı Luna, elindeki Dırdırcı'yı baş aşağı tutuyordu.

"Katılıyorum," dedi Ginny. "Ama ne?"

"Aklımda hiçbir şey yok," diye yanıtladı Colin. "Poposuna ellesin?" Hepimiz gözlerimizi devirdik.

"Eh, sen-"

"Şş!" diye lafı böldü Colin, kalede bir yeri göstererek. Küçük kardeşi, Dennis, bize doğru yürüyordu. Dennis yanımıza geldiğinde hepimiz ödevlerimize gömülmüş numarası yaptık (benimki öğretmeni koklamanın uygunsuzluğu hakkındaydı).

"Selam millet!" dedi neşeyle. "Ne işler peşindesiniz?" Merak içinde sırayla hepimize baktı, sanki ondan bir şeyler gizlendiğini sezmiş gibiydi.

"Hiçbir şey," diye yanıtladı Colin öfkeyle. "Git şuradan." Dennis bundan oldukça alınmış gözüktü.

"Yalnızca yanımda biri olsun istedim."

"Gidip kendi yaşında birini bul!" diye hırladı Colin.

"Bekleyin," dedim. "Dennis… İstediğin birisinin ilgisini çekmek için zekice bir yöntem kullansaydın, ne yapardın?" Dennis dudağını ısırdı, bir anlığına düşündü.

"Sanırım ona iltifat ederdim. Bu her zaman işe yarar."

"Teşekkürler," diye yanıtladım. "Dördüncü kattaki erkekler tuvaletine git, giriş kapısından sonraki üçüncü bölmeye gir, klozetin üstündeki kırık tuğlanın üstüne tıkla ve 'Namussuz kahpe' de. Bu seni bir süreliğine meşgul eder." Dennis kocaman gülümsedi ve ödülüne bakmak için koşarak uzaklaştı. Colin başını sallayıp makinesiyle oynarken iç çekti.

"Biliyor musunuz," dedi Ginny düşünceyle, "Dennis söylediğinde haklı sanırım. Aslına bakarsanız… Fikir mükemmel! Snape'e iltifat edebilirsin. İnsanların böyle şeyleri gözüne sokmasına bayılır." Ginny onay için Luna ve Colin'e baktı. Colin baş parmaklarını havaya kaldırırken, Luna dergisinin ardından başıyla onayladı.

"Pekala," diye ben de onayladım. "Peki ona ne diyeceğim, hoş bir poposu olduğunu mu?"

"Hayır, elbette değil!" diye haykırdı Ginny. "Öyle bir şey ki… Bilmiyorum…" Suratını astı ve yapmacık bir ayartıcı sesle konuşmaya başladı. "Hep sizi arzulamıştım, Profesör."

"Kocaman bir penisin olduğuna eminim," diye ekledim.

"Bu iğrenç," diye mırıldandı Colin, kamerasıyla uğraşmaya devam ederken yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen onunla, bu arada?" Kamerasının arkasını çarparak kapadı ve bana sırıtarak baktı.

"Filmi değiştiriyorum." Sonra kamerayı kaldırdı ve benim bir resmimi çekti. İnsanlar benim resmimi çektiğinde bundan nefret ediyordum ve o da bunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden… onun üstüne atladım.

"Ver şunu!" Güreşimiz kısa bir süre sonra bölündü; tabii ki Ginny ve Luna tarafından.

"Yalnızca bir resim," dedi Ginny sebep olarak.

"Tabii tabii…"

Böylece saat sekizde kendimi zindanlarda, iksir sınıfının kapısını çalarken buldum. "Girin!" cevabı geldi karşıdan. Dikkatlice kapıyı açtım ve cezamın ne olabileceğini merak ederek odanın içine girdim. Profesör Snape masasında oturuyor, her zamanki gibi kağıtlara notlar veriyordu. Yanına yaklaştım ve ancak ben boğazımı temizlediğimde tüy kalemini elinden bırakıp ayağa kalktı ve bana hitap etti. "Bu odadaki her bir kazanı temizleyeceksin –sihir kullanmadan. Ve emin olun, Miss Page, izliyor olacağım. İşin bittiğinde, onlara bakınca yansımamı görebileceğim, anlaşıldı mı?"

"Evet, efendim," diye yanıtladım.

"Herhangi bir sorun var mı?"

"Yalnızca bir tane, efendim. Cübbeleriniz nasıl oluyor da bu kadar temiz ve düzenli?" Sert bir şekilde bana baktı, sonrasında da Ravenclaw'dan beş puan düşerek işimi yapmam için beni kovdu.

"Ve beni rahatsız etme!" diye ekledi, masasına geri otururken. Derince iç çekerek kazanları temizlemeye başladım, ki bunu yapmak söylendiğinden çok daha zordu. İçlerindeki yapışkan maddeyi çıkarması zordu ve eğer dokunacak olursam derime yapışıyordu. Bir saat kadar sonra çıkardığım işi görmek için yanıma geldi. Daha yeni bitirdiğim kazanın tepesinden baktı, kaşlarını çattı. "Şurayı temizlememişsin." Bundan zevk alıyor gibi gözüküyordu.

"Üzgünüm, Profesör," diye yanıtladım. "Güzel gözleriniz aklımı başımdan aldı da." Gerçekten bunu söylemiş miydim? Ama, lanet olsun, gözleri gerçekten harikaydı.

"Ravenclaw'dan on puan," diye gürledi. "Ve gidip iğnelemeleriniz üzerinde çalışın."

"İğneleyici olmuyordum, efendim," diye yanıtladım, sesimi nefessiz kalmış gibi çıkarmaya çalışıyordum ama onun yerine kafayı yemiş gibi çıkarmıştım. Bana dudaklarını büktü, daha fazla puan indirdi sonra da masasına döndü. Aah, ne harika bir popo. Kazanlarıma geri döndüm, mükemmel göründüklerine emin oldum (bir şeyi yaparsam tam yaparım) ve bir yığın parşömenin üzerine eğilmiş Profesör Snape'e değişik zamanlarda bakışlar atmaya başladım. Ama cezanın bir sonraki saati içinde ona gösterdiğim ilgiyi fark etti.

"Miss Page!" dedi dişlerinin arasından, birden kafasını kaldırınca bakışlarımız karşılaştı. Yutkunmamı zor bastırdım.

"Evet, Profesör Snape?"

"Lütfen bana bakmayı kesin!" diye hırıldadı, oldukça tehlikeli gözüküyordu.

"Üzgünüm Profesör," diye cevapladım, bunun başka bir iltifat için mükemmel bir zamanlama olduğunu düşünüyordum, "ama fidan gibi ve çekici vücudunuzun etrafında yarattığınız esrarengiz atmosfer tarafından cezbedildim." Belki bu biraz fazla… tanımlayıcı olmuştu.

"Ravenclaw'dan on puan!" diye hırladı. "İşine dön!" Ve döndüm. Bir saat daha süren sürekli ovalama işinden sonra her bir kazanı bitirmiştim. Her biri tek tek, lekesiz, deyim yerindeyse pırıl pırıldı. Profesör Snape, ne yazık ki, benim bu çabamı takdir etmişe benzemiyordu. Kazanları inceledi, istemeye istemeye gitmeme yetecek kadar iyi becerdiğime kanaat getirip, "Pekala, kaybol gözümün önünden," diye homurdandı.

"Teşekkür ederim, Profesör," diye yanıtladım, elimden geldiğince mutlu bir tonla. "İyi geceler." Daha sonra o bana delici bakışlar atarken oradan ayrıldım.

Yatakhaneme gittiğimde herkes uyuyordu, Luna bile. Ve, iç çekerek pijamalarımı giydim ve yatağıma zıpladım. Ah, uyku, uyku, uyku. Uyku çok, çok hoş bir şey. Özellikle çıplak bir Profesör Snape'i rüyanızda görürseniz…


	5. Chapter 5

15 eylül

SSS taraflarında işler kesat… Kimse uygun bir görev bulamadı (ki buna içten içe minnettarım) ve iksir dersleri de tam bir baş ağrısı. Bir çeşit bir biçim değiştirme iksiri yaptık ve ben de koklamama konulu ödevimi kazasız belasız teslim ettim (elbette "yanlışlıkla" Profesör Snape'in ne kadar seksi olduğunu ima eden birkaç cümle kurarak.) Ayrıca öğrenci başkanı görevlerim beni meşgul ediyordu… Allahtan gıcık yılışıklardan biriyle aynı odada değilim. Ve bir de benim tarafımda sayılacak Ginny'm var; Öğrenci Başı bu sene o.

Yine de her şey bitmiş değil; ortak salonun ilan tahtasına beni çok mutlu eden bir davetin duyurusu asıldı. Açıklamama izin verin: Ravenclawlar, çok uzun zaman önce (o kadar da değil canım) onları düzenli tutacak bir etkinliğe ihtiyaçları olduğunu fark etmişti… Teşvik edecek. Hayır, hayır, seks değil. Böylece, gizli bir yazar derneği oluştu; belirli isimler altında yazan yazarlar. Sıklıkla ilan tahtasına yeni davetler asılıyordu ama yazarlar bu yapılan davetlerdeki konularla sınırlı kalmak zorunda değil. Üyeler Ravenclaw binasında da yasak değil. Ne kadar cömert olduğumuzu görüyor musunuz? Her neyse, ben de bir üyeyim ve yazılarımın oldukça popüler olduğunu söylemek beni gururlandırıyor açıkçası… Genellikle konusu romantizm… İki erkek arasında… Heheee. İlk meşhur olduğum zaman Harry Potter ve Draco Malfoy'u yazmıştım… Çift olarak. Heh. Yeni davetin konusu basitçe, "Bağıran Baraka'nın faydalı bir kullanımı" idi. Hmm. Zor, evet, ama üstesinden gelinebilir. Her neyse, asıl konumuza dönersek…

Dün babamdan bir mektup aldım. Babamı tarif edeyim. Dağınık, kum rengi saçları, deli pırıltısıyla ela gözleri ve daimi kocaman gülümsemesi vardır. Pekala, daimi değil ama kesinlikle kocaman. İlgilendiği ana konular origami ve kuşlardır… Özellikle Fuphuplar. (bkz. Fantastik canavarlar ve nerede bulunurlar) Aslına bakacak olursanız Canım isimli sarı bir fuphupu var. Ve o… eh, o bir kaçık. Herkes ona öyle diyor… Kaçık Nathanyel Page. Uçuk kaçık. İşte beni septiren bu üşütük adamdı… Bir sürü lakabı var. Adı-ağza-alınmayan olarak Bakanlık'ta çalışıyor. Sanırım işi hakkında bir şey söyleseydi bile annem ve ben, ona inanmazdık. O bölüm için onu istemeleri bundan olsa gerek.

Her neyse, bana bir mektup gönderdi. Mektuba bakarak bir şeyler olduğunu sezinleyebiliyordum. Daha önce böyle bir mektup yazmamıştı. Sanırım beni en çok şüphelendiren nokta şurasıydı: "Miriam-" bu annemin adı- "evden çıkmama izin vermiyor. Arthur'dan uçuç şebekesine bağlı bir arkadaşına rica etmesini söyledim, böylece artık sabahları gizli gizli şömineden kaçabiliyorum. Ya da cisimleniyorum. Ama işlerin nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun, cisimlenme lisansım geri alındı falan. İyi olduğuma dair ısrar edip duruyorum ama annen eğer iyi olsaydın kendine normal bir iş bulurdun diyor. Dedikodu gibi olmasın ama şirret bir kadınla yaşamak çok zor. Yakında geleceğini duydum, bu yüzden kısa keseyim. Okulda eğlenmeye bak ve beladan uzak durmaya özen göster, olur mu?"

Vay canına, içimden bir ses evde başının sıkışık olduğunu söylüyor. Ah peki. Annem ve babamın her zaman böyle ufak tefek sürtüşmeleri olmuştur ve zamanla bunu da çözeceklerine eminim. Yine de neler döndüğünü merak ediyorum. Hmm… Üzerinde kafa yorulacak bir konu bu.

Bu arada, SSS'nin yeni görevinden kaçınıyorum. Luna son günlerde oldukça uzak davranıyor ve onun bir fikri olduğunu düşünmeye başladım. Hazır görevlerden bahsetmişken; ikinci mektupta tıkandım. Yardım için Luna ve Ginny'e danışmalıyım. Ya da belki babama. Haha, sadece şaka yapıyordum. 80lilerin o zamanki ruh halini yansıtabilirim. Babama sormaktan iyidir en azından… Bunu bilse ne derdi, bir düşünsenize! Tepkisi muhtemelen "Ah, cidden mi? Eh, bu muhteşem o zaman! Tek yapman gereken fuphupun şarkısıyla ona serenat yapmak…" gibi bir şey olurdu.

Belki de tavsiye için dayıma yazmalıyım. Kristo Dayım, şehvet düşkünü, alkolik, arı besleyen bir peder olarak aşk mektubuna ne yazılması gerektiğini bilir. Bir daha düşündüm de, mektubun iyice açıklaşıp saçıklaşmasına katkısı inanılmaz olacaktır. O kadar iyi bir örnek ki; özellikle de bir vaftiz baba olarak. İğnelememin tadını aldınız mı? Her neyse… Luna ve Ginny'e danışıyorum öyleyse. Bugün öğle yemeğinde.


	6. Chapter 6

16 eylül

Pekala, aşk mektubunu yazıp postaladım. Bir öncekiyle aynı hissi veriyordu, tek farkı içeriğiydi. Bilirsiniz, nasıl onu düşünmeyi bırakamadığım, onunla ne kadar olmak istediğim falan filan. Her zamanki büyüleri de yerleştirdim ve işte bu kadardı. Sabah erkenden kalkarak mektubu alelade bir baykuşa verdim, sonra giyinip kahvaltıya indim.

Posta geldiğinde başımı kaldırıp (elimden geldiğince göze batmadan) Profesör Snape'e baykuşun ulaşması için gözlemeye başladım. Birkaç dakikalık endişeli bir bekleyişten sonra baykuşun büyük bir profesyonellikle mektubu bırakıp arkasına ya da yiyeceklere bir kez bile bakmadan gitmesini izledim. Birkaç saniye önündeki mektuba sadece baktı, sonra eline alıp zarfı kaçtı. Hiçbir reaksiyon vermeden okudu, katladı ve zarfına geri koyup cebine soktu. Muhtemelen gizli hayranının kimliğini açık edecek bir ipucu vermesini umut ediyordu.

"Bir fikrim var," diye mırıldandı Luna hülyalı hülyalı, bu da ilgimi Profesör Snape'ten çekmeme sebep oldu. "Bir sonraki görev için." Ah hayır.

Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı dersine giderken bana fikrini anlattı. Görevim ders arasına çıktığımızda Profesör Snape'i bulmak ve İksir ödevim için yardım istemekti. Yüzümle ona imalı hareketler yaparken. Kalabalık ortasında. Öteki görevlerden bir adım öndeydi ama bu sefer en kalabalık kitleyle beraber yapacaktım görevimi. Yine de o kadar kötü olamazdı. Şansım varsa Profesör Snape yüzümde normalden biraz bile olsa farklı hareket eden her şeyi görmezden gelirdi. Aslında Luna bana ihtiyaç listesi vermişti. Görünüşe göre konuyu Ginny ve Colin'le tartışmıştı. Kaşlarımı kaldırmam, göz kırpmam ve dudaklarımı yalamam gerekiyordu. Seçeneklerim sınırlı değildi ve yeri geldiğinde genişletilebilirdi. Bu şekilde, hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Eh, Sihir Tarihi dersinin bittiğini bildiren zili duyunca bunun benim için bir fırsat olacağını düşündüm. Argh.

Başardım. Olağanüstüydü. Ama aynı zamanda utanç verici. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersime giderken, şansıma bakın ki, aklımdan kaçıp kaçamayacağımı düşünürken (aslında sınıfı birkaç kapı öteden görmüştüm) Profesör Snape, kalabalık koridorda karşıda beliriverdi. Ve hakikaten kalabalıktı yani. Ve görevi ne kadar çabuk yaparsam o kadar çabuk biteceğini düşündüm ve ona seslendim. "Profesör! Profesör Snape!" Bir anlığına durup bana kaşını kaldırırken ben, utangaç kızarmamı bastırmaya çalışıp ona doğru koştum.

"Miss Page?" diye sordu, beni yolun dışına fırlatmak ister gibi gözüküyordu.

"Profesör, ben…" aslında ne diyeceğimi daha önce düşünmemiştim, bu yüzden aklıma ilk gelenleri söyledim. "ben biraz… iksir ödevimle problem yaşıyorum." Son cümleyi kaşlarımla vurguladım, planın ilk aşamasında olduğu gibi. Ve KSKS sınıfının kapısına yaslanmış bizi büyük bir ilgiyle izleyen Profesör Lupin'i gördüğümde tamamen kızarmamak için çabaladım. Lanet. Seksi, seksi Profesör Lupin bunu görecekti…

"Öyle mi? Çok kötü." Profesör Snape tamamen alaycı bir şekilde konuşuyordu.

"Evet," dedim çabucak ve yürümeye hazırlandığını fark ettim. "Merak ediyordum da siz ah… bana biraz yardım eder miydiniz?" Dudaklarımı yaladım (hafifçe yapmaya çalıştım) ve etrafta sahneyi izleyen öğrencilerin kıs kıs gülüşüne bakmamaya çalıştım. Profesör Snape bir kaşını kaldırdı (seksii) ve ellerini arkasında birleştirip rahatsız ve küçümseyen bakışlarıyla dikildi.

"Korkarım ki bütün programım dolu Miss Page," diye hırladı.

"Bundan faydalanabileceğimi düşünmüştüm," diye ısrar ettim, göz kırparak. Bu, neredeyse gözünü korkutmuş gibiydi.

"Miss Page, gözünüzde bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu tehlikeli bir sesle.

"Hiç yok," diye cevapladım masumca. Sert bir cevap vermek için dudakları büküldü ama lafına başlayamadan konuşmamız bölündü.

"Ah, Severus!" Profesör Lupin, onun omzuna bir şaplak attı; bu onu daha da çıldırtmış gibiydi. "Nadia'yla iksir ödevine yardım etmen hakkında konuştuğunuzu görüyorum. Biliyorsun, eğer o kadar meşgulsen Albus'la konuşup programını biraz temizlemesini isteyebilirsin, ne dersin?"

Tehlikeli bir biçimde homurdandı. "Tabii. Derslerinizden sonra ofisime gelin Miss Page." Sonra da cinayet işleyebilecek gibi gözükerek ortalıktan kayboldu. Yüksek sesle gülebilirdim. Yalnızca Profesör Lupin kıçımı kurtardığı için değil, aynı zamanda bana pek tatlı Profesör Snape ile biraz başbaşa vakit geçirebilmem için bir fırsat oluşturduğu için de.

"İyi günler, Nadia," diye selamladı beni, büyük bir sevimlilikle gülümseyerek. Orgazm olabilirdim resmen. Profesör Lupin tam bir seksi afetti, tabii Profesör Snape'in ardından ikinci olarak. İkisini aynı odada görmek saf seksle yoğurulmak gibiydi. Mmm, birbirlerine yaramazca şeyler yaparkenki görüntüleri… Her neyse, hikayeye dönecek olursak…

"Merhaba Profesör," diye karşılık verdim.

"Eh, zil çalmadan içeri girsen iyi olur," diye uyardı beni güler yüzle, sınıfa giden kapıyı gösterdi.

"Elbette. Teşekkürler." Seni ateşli şey. Kurt adam olması nasıl oluyorsa oluyor ve onu benim açımdan daha da çekici kılıyordu… Bu biraz garipti aslında. KSKS dersi, olan şeylere rağmen iyi gitti. Bilinmeyen maddelerden ve içe işleyen etkilerden savunma… Heehee. Ve sonunda "Yavru Kurt"'u izleme isteğimle başbaşa kaldım.

Sonra… Blabla, sıkıcı bir gün… SSS üyelerine öğle yemeğinde göl kenarına oturduğumuzda neler olduğunu anlattım, hepsi muhteşem olduğunu düşündü ve Ginny tamamlamam için başka bir görev verdi. "Ona dokunmak için fazladan bir çaba harcayacaksın," dedi bana. Oldukça rahatsız edici bir şekilde açıklama istedim. "Bilirsin," dedi, "elini onun eline sürt, ona eğil, dizine dokun… Böyle şeyler. Kesinlikle deliye döner!" Kıkırdadı.

"Evet ve sonra da yeni iksir görevimiz için beni iksir malzemeleri stoğuna koyar." Ciddi ciddi iksir ustasının öfkesinin sınırlarını zorlamak konusunu tekrar gözden geçiriyordum.

"Yapmak zorundasın," diye ısrar etti Ginny.

"Bilmiyorum," diye böldü Colin, endişeli gözüküyordu. "onun o şekilde… ee… Snape'e dokunması gerektiğine emin misiniz?"

"Sen sadece kıskanıyorsun," diye yanıtladı Ginny kısaca. Colin oldukça koyu bir kırmızı renge döndü ve dudağını ısırıp sıkılgan bir sessizliğe gömüldü.

"O halde ayarlandı," diye yorumunu yaptı Luna hülyalı bir şekilde, kafasını kaldırıp gökyüzüne bakarken. "Bugün." İnledim ve başımı ellerimin arasına aldım.

"Harika." Birkaç dakika sonra Ginny saatini kontrol etti ve… kimle olduğunu bilmediğim birisiyle buluşmasına gitti. Cidden, dinlemiyordum. Görünüşe göre Gryffindorların bu öğleden sonra dersleri yoktu. Luna, kendisinden başka kimsenin var olduğuna inanmadığı yaratıkların varlıklarını savunurken ben bulutlara bakıp durdum. Sonunda, bir sonraki dersten önce bitirmesi gereken ödevi olduğunu söyleyerek o da gitti. İç çektim ve bulutlara bakmaya devam ettim… Geçen bir fuphup muydu yoksa?

"Ee…" Colin'e döndüm, bir şey söylemek istiyor ama kendini ifade etmesi için gereken kelimeleri bulamıyor gibi gözüküyordu. "İşte böyle…"

"Evet, dediğin gibi." Sessizlik. "…Ve?"

"Ee… Ve… Nadia… Ben… Senin… Ee… Saçını… beğeniyorum." Birkaç saniye ona öylece baktım, onun tamamen budala olup olmadığına karar vermeye çalışıyordum. Karar olmadığı yönündeydi ama öteki de kıl payı kaçmıştı.

"…Teşekkürler."

"…Evet." Onun gerçekten insanlarla nasıl samimi olunacağını öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

"Aklında saçımdan başka bir şey var mı?"

"…"

"Görünüşe göre yok." Pekala, biraz bencillik ediyordum… Ama sadece şaka yapıyordum. "Sadece şaka yapıyorum." Gördünüz mü, ona da söyledim.

"Evet… Heh…"

"Ve… Senin de saçların oldukça hoş." Biraz kızardı.

"Teşekkürler." Ve daha fazla sessizlik. Eğer konuşma daha ilginç yerlere gitmeyecekse kitaplarımı alıp sınıfa gitmemin en hayırlısı olduğuna karar verdim.

"Ben gitmeliyim… Gitmem gereken bir ders var…"

"Evet… Şey…"

"Görüşürüz." Kalktım ve yürüdüm. Beni izlediğini söyleyebilirdim. Eh, Colin, eğer bir buluşma istiyorsan bunun üstünde çalışman gerekecek. Tamamen "ee" ve "şey"lerle dolu bir konuşmaya ayıracak vaktim yok. O bir Gryffindor sonuçta; yani biraz cesaretini toplayıp sorması gerekecek.

Öğle vakti zil çaldı, bu da derslerimin sonu anlamına geliyordu, karnımda zıplaşan kelebekleri hissedebiliyordum… Yani… Kelebekler zıplamaz tabii; anladınız siz onu. Zindanlara indim, ki olaysız bir iniş oldu ve Profesör Snape'in kapısını tıklattım. "Girin!" Gerçekten yeni bir karşılama cümlesi üzerinde çalışması gerekiyordu bu adamın. Her neyse, içeri girdim, kapıyı arkamdan kapadım ve masasına ilerledim. Bana sanki kokuşmuş bir dağ ifritiymişim gibi gözlerini dikti. "Miss Page," diye hırladı.

"Evet Profesör?" Önünde umutla dikildim.

"Ödeviniz nerede?" Kendisini öldürmek istermiş gibiydi. Aynı zamanda ben durumumun mutluluğu ve görevin korkutuculuğu arasında sıkışıp kalmıştım. Masasının önündeki sandalyeye oturdum ve yarı bitmiş iksir ödevimi çantamdan çıkarıp uzattım. Aslında gerçekten sorun yaşadığım bir kısım vardı ama genellikle böyle bir şey olduğunda Luna'ya sorardım ya da kitaptan bulmaya çalışırdım, yani gidip öğretmenlere danışmazdım. Ödevi elimden döver gibi aldı ve göz gezdirmeye başladı. "Bir problem görmüyorum," dedi birkaç saniye sonra aniden rahatsız olmuş bir ses tonuyla.

"Eh, Profesör, bildiklerimi yazdım zaten ama sonra takılıp kaldım, anlarsınız ya…"

"Korkarım ki pek anlamıyorum Miss Page." Bana gözlerini kıstı.

"Eh…" Kolumu çantama daldırdım ve kaynak olarak kullandığım üç tane koyu kıvamlı iksiri çıkarıp masasının üstüne koydum. "Profesör, sakıncası yoksa acaba…?" Konuşurken, kalkıp masanın etrafından dolandım, yanında dikildim, aynı zamanda ayağımı sandalyenin ayağına takıp benimle sürüklemiştim. Hemen yanına oturdum ve kitapları kendime doğru çektim. "İşte." O bana ters ters bakarken ben de işaretlediğim kitapları açıp uzun ve sıkıcı problemimi açıklamaya giriştim, burada açıklamıyorum çünkü… o… uzun ve sıkıcı. Denildiği gibi, "yanlışlıkla" dirseğimi dirseğine sürttüm ve bacaklarına benimkilerle dokundum. Bütün bu zaman boyunca sessiz kalıp sanki benim öylece ölekalmamı diler gibi bana kaşlarını çattı.

"Bekle," diye araya girdi, pelinotu aşılaması ile ilgili içsel tartışmama dair açıklamamı yarıda kesti. "Bu sonuca nasıl vardın?" Orgazm.

"Eh, bundan pek emin değilim çünkü –yani teoride bir sürü açık var, yani başka yerlere çekilebilir ama daha fazla kanıtla pekiştirilebilse, eminim ki kabul edilebilirdi… Fikir aslında şeyden geliyor… ee… babamdan." Yalnızca bir kaşını kaldırıp dirseklerini masasına koydu.

"Baban?"

"Evet," diye cevap verdim, bu fiziksel temas için mükemmel bir fırsattı. "İksirlerle oldukça ilgilidir, aslında ne yaptığını kimseye pek söylemez-" konuşurken kolumu tedbirlice onunkine yaklaştırdım ve koluna sürttüm- "ve konuşsa da dediklerinin yarısını anlayamazdınız."

"Karmaşık anlatım?" diye sordu Profesör Snape, kolunu benimkinden çekerken hala ters ve rahatsız olmuş bir tavırla konuşuyordu.

"Öyle de diyebilirsiniz sanırım." Sonra garip bir şey oldu ama yalnızca bir anlığına; ilk önce haykırabilecekmiş gibi duruyordu, bir an sonra neredeyse normal –sanırım bu, kendi gülümseme versiyonuydu- gözüküyordu. Ne yazık ki bu şey sadece bir an sürdü ve cidden anlaşılması zordu.

"…Anlıyorum. Devam et." Ve ben de devam ettim. Devam ederken boştaki kolumu onun kolunun ya da elinin üstüne koydum, kolumu ya da bacağımı onunkine sürttüm; ve her seferinde o, sandalyesini daha da uzağa taşıdı.

Sonunda birkaç şey yazmak zorunda kaldım. İşte felaket o zaman oldu. Onun uyluğunu kavrayarak tüy kalem olmak için eğildim… Ne kadar da sıkıydı… Mmm… Ve planladığımdan çok daha yukarıya yerleştirmiştim elimi ama önemli değildi. O seğiren kas mıydı? Yerime döndüğümde gözlerinin delici bir bakışla parlayarak bana baktığını, dudaklarının ince bir çizgi halini aldığını fark ettim. "Ceza, Miss Page," diye tısladı.

"Profesör," diye itiraz ettim, "üzgünüm, fark etmedim-"

"Sessizlik. Ya sandalyenizi masanın öbür tarafına kaydırırsınız ya da ofisimi terk edersiniz. Derhal." İkinci şıkkı yapmamı ister gibiydi.

Ve hayal kırıklığımı belli etmemeye çalışarak sandalyemi çektim, o, işçi hakları ve işinin kapsamadığı şeyler hakkında honurdanıyordu… Hmm, acaba neden bahsediyordu?

Ödevime eğildim, bacaklarımı gerdim, ki bunu yapmak zordu çünkü Profesör Snape'in uzun, ince bacakları bayağı bir yer kaplıyordu. İşte o anda kafamda bir şimşek çaktı: ayak oyunu. Görevim için mükemmel bir devam. Dikkatle, yavaşça yapılmalıydı ve bir yerden sonra dışarı kovulmayı göze almalıydım. Böylece, beklemeye başladım.

On beş dakika sonra hazırdım. Tedbirlice bacağımı ileri uzattım, bir yandan da azami konsantrasyonum ödevimdeymiş gibi gözüküyordum. Cübbesinin kumaşını bacağımda hissettiğimde hamlemi yaptım. Ayakkabımı ayağımdan çıkardım ve topuğumu baldırının üst kısmına bastırdım, kenarları dokunsun diye bacağımı onun bacağının etrafından dolandırdım. Sonra, bacağımı onunkinin üstünde kaydırarak tepkisini görmek için ona baktım.

Az önce yazmakta olduğu parşömende kocaman bir mürekkep lekesi vardı ve tüy kalemi parşömenin yanına atıldığı için ileri geri sallanıyordu. Yüzü solgunlaşmakla kızarmak arasında savaşıyor gibiydi; saç hizasında belirmekte olan kırmızılık hangisinin kazandığını ortaya koyuyordu. Dudakları birbirine o kadar bastırılmıştı ki neredeyse görünmez bir çizgi haline dönmüştü ve gözleri kısılmıştı ve beni bakışlarıyla yere yıkmak istermişçesine ölümcül bir şekilde parlıyordu.

Yüzümü elime eğerek normalde yaptığımdan başka bir şey yapmıyormuş gibi yaparak önümdeki belgeyi inceledim. Bunu yaparken bacağımı aşağı indirip cübbesinin içine daldırdım… Ki bu muhteşem bir histi. Masasından geri sıçradı, sandalyesi geriye kaydı ve büyük bir gürültüyle ellerini masaya vurdu. Görünüşe göre sonunda sesini bulmuştu ve aşırı derecede uyuz olmuş gözüktü.

"RAVENCLAW'DAN ELLİ PUAN!" diye kükredi, şakağında bir damar gözle görülür bir şekilde seğiriyordu. "BİR HAFTALIK CEZA!" Aslında öfkeden tükürükler saçmaya başladığını düşünüyordum. "DEFOL GÖZÜMÜN ÖNÜNDEN!" Ayakkabımı ayağıma giymek ve eşyalarımı toparlamak için biraz oyalandım. "HEMEN!!!" Biraz yerimden sıçradım, dehşete düşmüştüm yani… korkutucuydu… Ve her şeyi dağınık bir şekilde toparlayıp odadan aceleyle çıktım, kolumdakiler etrafa saçılarak yere düşüyordu. Toplamak için durmadım.

İkinci kata nefes nefese ve biraz da terleyerek ulaştığımda nefes almak için durdum, eşyalarımı yere bıraktım ve duvara yaslandım. Bu deneyimin ürkütücü olacağını ve ardından SSS'yi hemen bırakacağımı, hatta tüm bu şeylerden daha da nefret edeceğimi düşünmüştüm… Ama yanılmışım. Nefesimi düzenlemek çok uzun sürdü çünkü bütün günü gözden geçirmeye kalkıştığımda gülmeye başladım. Ve duramıyordum. Koridordan geçen birkaç kişi bana garip garip baktı ama bir şey yapamazdım. Nefesim kesilene kadar güldüm ve sessiz, hırıltılı, ara sıra ortaya yeniden ortaya çıkan kahkahalarımla devam ettim.

"Hey… Sen iyi misin Nadia?" Başımı kaldırıp Colin'in beni hafif bir endişeyle incelediğini, bir kitabı ve birkaç parşömeni çantasına tıktığını gördüm.

"Ah… iyiyim," diye yanıtladım, sonunda nefesimi düzeltebilmiştim. "Yalnızca… Yalnızca çok komikti!" Biraz daha kıkırdadım.

"Görevi mi diyorsun?" Colin ağırlığını bir bacağına verdi, öteki ayağını yere sürttü ve rahatsız olmuş göründü.

"Evet, görev." Derince iç çektim. "İçlerinde en iyisi buydu. Tanrım, adamın öyle harika uylukları var ki…" Colin'in çatık kaşları buradan devam etmemem gerektiğini gösteriyordu. Böylece ne olup bittiğini her bir ayrıntısıyla ona anlattım. Colin kusmaya çok yakınmış gibi gözüküyordu.

"Iyyk… Snape'le ayak oyunu mu yaptın?" Sanki ağzının içini berbat bir tat kaplamış gibi dilini çıkardı. "Berbat!"

"Aslında eğlenceliydi," diye belirttim. Colin hafifçe pembeleşti, duvardaki belirli bir çatlağa odaklanarak burnunu kırıştırdı.

"Ya, evet… Hmmh."

"Ne o, kıskandın mı?" diye sordum.

"Hayır." Pek inanılır değildi. Ben yeniden konuşmadan önce birkaç saniyelik sessizlik oldu.

"Sen ne yapıyorsun burada, bu arada?" Unutmaması gereken bir şeyi hatırlamış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ah! Pardon! Snape'le işin bitti mi diye bakmak için zindanlara geliyordum çünkü Ginny ve Luna mutfakta başka bir SSS toplantısı yapmak istediler. Luna'nın canı muz ve sosis çekmiş de." Luna'nın canının çektiği ilginç şeylere yorum yapmadım. Buna gerek yoktu.

Ve mutfağa yöneldik, bir kez daha derin bir sessizlik içinde. Biz yanlarından geçerken portrelerdeki dedikoducular fısıldaşmaya başladı ama bu, ayak seslerimiz ve cübbelerimizin hışırtısı dışında duyulan tek şeydi. Ana merdivenlere geldiğimizde, Colin sonunda sessizliği bozmaya karar verdi. "Peki…" diye mırıldadı rahatsızca, ellerini ceplerine tıktı. "…Ee… Bir şey… şey… bir şey sorabilir miyim?" Omuz silktim.

"Elbette." Sorusunu oluşturması birkaç saniye sürdü.

"Yani.. Sen.. Ee… Snape'i beğeniyorsun, değil mi?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladım yavaşça.

"Şey… Çok mu? Yoksa… Ee… Az mı?" Yine omuz silktim.

"Cevap, 'çok' tanımına göre değişir."

"Mesela… bilmiyorum… O kadar ki… Ee… Başka birisini… beğenmeyi düşünmeyecek kadar?"

"Bilmem," diye cevapladım belli belirsiz. "Sanırım doğru insanın gelmesine bağlı." Mutfağa giden meyveli porteye varmak üzereydik, bu da Colin'in konuşmamızı muhtemelen kısa keseceği anlamına geliyordu.

"Ah… Ee… Peki." Devamını bekledim. Hiçbir şey gelmedi. Canın cehenneme, Colin.

"Aa, selam!" Ginny portenin arkasından çıkıp şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, gözleri ikimizin arasında gidip geliyordu. "…Siz ikiniz meşgul müsünüz?"

"Hayır," diye cevapladı Colin aceleyle, ensesi kızararak.

"Pekala." Bize şüphe dolu bir bakış daha attı. "İçeri girin öyleyse." Onu içeri takip ettik ve bir anda her tarafımız evcinleriyle sarıldı. Ben çikolatalı puding istedim, sonra da Luna'nın sosis ve muzunu yediği arka taraftaki masaya gitmek için Ginny'i takip ettim. Yerleştikten sonra toplantıya başladık.

"Bu sefer ne var bakalım?" diye sordum, pudingimi didiklerken yüzümü elime eğdim.

"İlk olarak," dedi Ginny, "Snape'le ne olduğunu anlat bize." Hikayemi bir kez daha anlattım ve Ginny'i histerik bir şekilde güler bir halde, Luna'yı görünüşe göre her şeyden habersiz, yemeğine devam ederken ve Colin'i oldukça ekşi bir suratla bıraktım. "Pekii," diye soludu Ginny, sonunda sakinleşmişti. "Colin, ne getirdiğini göster." Colin hafiften kızararak çantasından kitabı ve kağıtları çıkardı, kitabı bize çevirip gösterdi. Önünde 'Erkeğinizi Kazanmanın 1001 yolu' yazıyordu. Ginny ve ben kahkahayı basıverdik, Luna yemeğine devam etti.

"Olağanüstü," diye yorumumu yaptım, kitabı ondan aldım ve sayfalarını çevirmeye başladım.

"Birkaç faydalı sayfayı işaretledim-" sayfaları gösterdi- "ve birkaç paragrafın altını çizdim." Ginny gülümseyerek ellerini çırptı.

"Peki faydalı bir şey buldun mu?" Colin başını salladı.

"Bir sürü şey. Ama madem mutfaktayız, 'Üçüncü Bölüm: Bir adamın kalbine giden yol midesinden geçer''den başlayabiliriz sanırım." Burnundan soludu.

"Evet, doğru. Ne kadar eski moda." Ginny sırıttı. "Bilmiyorum. Benim ailemdeki erkeklerde işe yarıyor." Hafiften güldü. "Her neyse, bu mükemmel bir şey! Ona bir şeyler pişir… Ama ne?"

"Kurabiyeler?" diye önerdi Colin.

"…Belki…"

"Kalp şeklinde," diye araya girdi aniden Luna. "Pembe beneklerle." İlgimi çekmişti.

"Hayır," diye itiraz ettim. "Pembe değil."

"Çikolata parçacıklarına ne dersin?" diye sordu Ginny.

"Kalp şekilli çikolata parçacıklı," diye ekledi Luna.

"Tamam."

"Ben de bir tane alabilir miyim?" diye sordu Colin. Ardından da gözlerini devirdi. "Bence onları büyülemeliyiz," dedi düşünceyle, neredeyse sonradan aklına gelmiş gibi.

"Ah, Tanrım, hayır…" Yüzümü ellerime gömdüm ama kısa bir süre sonra masada neler olup bittiğine bakmak için ellerimi çektim. Sonuçta bununla eğleneceğime dair kendime söz vermiştim ve onların fikirlerini de değiştirmemin bir yolu yoktu.

"Şarkı söyletme büyüsü?" diye sordu Ginny.

"Yo," diye yanıtladı Colin. "Peki onu başka bir şeye dönüştüren bir büyüye ne dersiniz? Mesela Weasleylerin Kanarya Kreması."

"Hayır!" dedi Ginny. "Burada aşkı hedefliyoruz, şeyi değil…" Ne demek istediğini açıklayacak bir kelime arandı. "…Fred ve George'u."

"Peki ya aşk büyüsü?" diye önerdi Luna. Bu hepimizin merakını çekmişti.

"Aşk büyüsü?" diye sordu Ginny.

"Ne tür bir aşk büyüsü?" diye araya girdim.

"Iyy, ciddi misiniz siz?" diye inledi Colin. Hepimiz onu görmezden geldik.

"Belki kitapta bir tane vardır," dedi Luna her zamanki dalgın ifadesiyle. Derhal kitaba döndük ve büyülü yiyecekler bölümüne baktık ve 'Bölüm 8: Büyülü Yöntemler''e yönlendirildik. İçinde gerçekten iyi bir büyü vardı.

"Şuna bakın!" diye haykırdı Ginny, gördüğü büyüyü bize gösterdi. "Toz Pembe Gözlükler Büyüsü…"

"Hiç orijinal değil," dedim.

"Şşş. Bakalım… Yiyecek üstüne yapılabiliyor, bu yüzden iyi… Ve… Hm… Ve büyü yapılanın, büyüyü yapanı daha olumlu bir ışık altında görmesini sağlıyor." Bana sırıttı ve kaşlarını imalı bir şekilde indirip kaldırdı.

"Hey," diye yanıtladım, "ben bu işte bütün benliğimle varım."

"Bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandı Colin, biraz endişeli gözüküyordu. "Yani bir öğretmene sihir yapmak oldukça ciddi bir mesele… Ve… Üstünde o büyüyle Snape'in ne yapacağını kim bilebilir? Ya, o onun… bilmiyorum… Nadia'yı beğenmesine sebep olursa?" Kısa bir sessizlik oldu, ardından Colin'e kahkahalarla gülmeye başladık.

"Hadi ama Colin," dedim, onu biraz ittirerek. "Bırak beni, Profesör Snape'in birini beğenmesi ihtimalini düşünebiliyor musun?!" Colin biraz kızardı, aptalca sırıttı, sonra da kahkahalarımıza katıldı.

Kurabiyeleri hafta sonunda pişirmeye karar verdik, böylece tarifi doğru bir şekilde uygulayabilecektik ve iksir sınıfına sızıp Pazartesi sabahı Profesör Snape kahvaltıdan dönmeden bırakabilecektik. Luna ve benim ilk ders olarak yine iksirimiz vardı bu yüzden ne kadar işe yaradığını görmek için muhteşem bir fırsatımız olacaktı.

"Bu arada, sonraki görevi," dedi gülümseyerek Ginny, hepimiz ortak odalarımıza gitmek için ayrılırken, "Colin ve ben de izleyeceğiz."


	7. Chapter 7

21 eylül

Ciddiyim ki bu iş bitmeden gülmekten öleceğim. Hemen açıklayayım.

Hafta sonunu hayırlı bir işe harcadık, kurabiyeleri hazırladık. Ve yepyeni görevler düşündük. Evet, tamamlamam gereken bir görevim var artık. Her neyse, mutfağa gidip gereken bütün malzemeleri evcinlerinden aldıktan sonra pişirmeye başladık. Üstüne büyüyü yapabilmemiz için bizim pişirmemiz gerekiyordu. Ve bu iş… en azından ilginçti. Ve kesinlikle karmakarışık. Ama sizi ayrıntılara boğup sıkmayacağım… Yine de Colin'in saçındaki hamuru çıkarabilmesi için en az üç kez duş alması gerektiğini söylemeden geçemeyeceğim.

Her neyse, kurabiyeler yapıldı, bla bla. Colin hala etrafımdayken aptalı oynuyor ve hislerine dair bir şey söylemeyi reddediyor. Yani… Colin'i boşverin. Ve sonunda kurabiyeleri iletme zamanı gelmişti… Ki bunda da başarılı olduk.

Pazartesi sabahı erkenden iksir sınıfına sızdım ve Profesör Snape'in masasına bir tepsi kurabiye bırakıp sinsice dışarı çıktım. Kimse beni fark etmemişti, bu yüzden planın ilk kısmı başarıyla tamamlanmış oldu.

Kahvaltı olaysızca geçti ve ilk dersimiz iksir olduğundan her zaman yaptığım gibi erkenden gidip arkaya oturarak beklemek için Luna'yı yanıma aldım. Oraya vardığımızda kurabiyeler hala dokunulmamıştı ve Profesör Snape henüz gelmemişti. Aslında sınıfta olan bir tek bizlerdik.

Yalnızca bir dakika sonra Profesör Snape cübbesini sürüyerek, tamamen berbat bir moralle içeri girdi. Masasına gitti ve kurabiyeleri fark etmesine rağmen tüy kalemini aramaya başladı.

Gözümün ucuyla onu seyrederken her ne kadar bir kitaba gömülmüş gibi dursa da arada sırada kurabiyelere şüpheli bakışlar attığını gördüm. Sonra onlara büyüler mırıldanmaya başladı ve ondan sonra onlara gözlerini dikip biraz daha baktı. Vee… Luna ve benim ona dikkat vermediğimizden emin olduktan sonra birinden ufak bir ısırık aldı. Neredeyse yerimden zıplayıp neşeyle haykıracaktım ama kendimi tutmayı becerip kitabımın ardından sırıttım. Ağzındakileri tartarcasına biraz çiğnedi, yüzüne kendinden memnun bir ifade yerleştirip kurabiyenin geri kalanını da bitirdi, masanın üstündeki diğer kurabiyelere uzandı. Kendime not: Snape tam bir kurabiye canavarı. Tam bir rüşvet malzemesi.

Diğer öğrenciler yavaş yavaş sınıfa doluştu ve zil çaldı, ders başladı. Ama seksi yaratık hala bir yan etki göstermiyordu. Tahtadan ileri şifa iksirlerini kopyalarken tedirgince, "büyünün işlemesi ne kadar sürüyor?" diye Luna'ya fısıldadım.

"Quaglar* kadar," diye cevapladı, notlarını hararetle geçirirken. Onu daha fazla sorgulamamaya karar verdim.

Büyünün etkilerini göstermeye başlaması için dersin yarısının geçmesi gerekti. Her zamanki duruşumu bozarak, bir soruya cevap vermeye ve dikkati kendi üstüme çekmeye karar verdim. Sabırla, elim havada, bana bakmasını bekledim ve sonra… Bana birkaç saniye gözlerini kırparak boş boş baktı. "…Miss Page?" diye sonunda hırladı, kaşlarını şiddetle çattı. Cevabımı verdim, buna karşılık homurdandı, puan vermedi, konuşmasına devam ederken arada sırada dönüp dönüp bana bakıyordu.

Her neyse, iki dersimiz olduğundan notların yerini uygulamalı ders aldı. Profesör Snape neler yaptığımızı kontrol etmek için sınıfı geziyordu. Bana yaklaştığında pek iyiye işaret olmayacak şekilde bakışlarının kin dolu olduğunu gördüm. Sonra, elbette, gidip kazanı karıştırmakta kullandığımız kepçeyi masanın altına düşürmek zorundaydım. Eğilip elimden gelen en hızlı şekilde aldım ve gerileyip kalkarken… Poposuna omzumu geçirdim. Herkes görmüştü. Bana dönüp kaşlarını çatarken tam bir sessizlik oldu. "Miss Page," diye tısladı. Yutkundum. "Ceza." Sonra yürüyüp gitti. Hmm, beklediğim kadar kötü değildi.

Dersin geri kalanında bir şey olmadı, tabii Profesör Snape muhtemelen alışkanlıktan olsa gerek beni görmezlikten geldi. Zil çaldığında eşyalarını en yavaş toplayan bendim (her zamanki gibi) ve beni masasına çağırdı. Bazen Profesör Snape'in hız manyağı olup olmadığını merak ediyorum. Belki büyüye karşı böyle bir tepki veriyor olabilirdi ama yine de garip davranıyordu. Ayağını yere düzenli olarak vuruyor ve sanki gölgelerden biri fırlayıp üstüne atlayacakmış gibi etrafa bakınıyordu. "Profesör?" diye sordum. Kaşlarını çattı.

"Bu akşam saat sekizde ofisime geleceksiniz, Miss Page. Gidebilirsiniz."

"Peki, efendim."

Pekala, bu gece ceza. Öğrenci başı olarak uygunsuz bir durumdu ama zaten bu pozisyonu hak ettiğimi hiç düşünmemiştim. Bu da beni okulun standartlarını sorgulamaya itmişti doğrusu. Eh.

Başka sıkıcı bir gün. Peh. En azından Ginny ve Colin iksir dersinde olanları anlattığımda biraz eğlendiler. Profesör Snape'i popodan omuzlamamı komik bulmuşlardı.

Saat sekiz dolaylarında zindanlara ilerleyip Profesör Snape'le olan feci derecede seksi cezama gittim. Kendimi hırpalayıcı bir cezaya hazırlayarak Profesör Snape'in ofisine girdim ve onu oturup çatırdayan ateşe bakar bir halde buldum. Bu garipti çünkü genellikle _asla_ ateş yakmazdı. Dikkatimi masasına çevirdiğimde her şeyinin yerde yattığını gördüm. Sanki hepsini yere fırlatmış gibi… Belki, bilmiyorum, bir öfke krizi gibi bir şey... Yine, bu da garipti. Ve henüz beni fark etmemişti. Gürültüyle boğazımı temizledim. "Profesör?" Hafiften yerinden sıçrayarak çatık kaşlarıyla bana döndü.

"Miss Page," diye mırıldandı, beni şüpheli gözlerle süzerek.

"Ben… Ee… Cezam için gelmiştim."

"Ah… Evet… Elbette." Sanki aklı başka bir yerde gibiydi.

"Ee… Peki… Ne yapacağım?" Kaşlarını çatarak yavaşça gözlerini kırptı.

"Bu dağınıklığı topla." Sonra da odadan çıkıp gitti. Peh! Etrafı dağıtıyordu ve bunu ben temizlemek zorunda kalıyordum? Ben kendi dağınığımı bile anca topluyordum! Eh, diye düşündüm, belki seksi bir şeyler bulurum. Ya da masasının çekmecelerine bir göz atarım.

Tabii, çekmeceler sıkıca kilitli olduğundan bu imkansızdı. Masasının üstünde özel tek bir şey bile yoktu! Ama birkaç mektup vardı, çoğunluğu da Müdürdendi. Biri açılmamıştı, yeşil bir mührü vardı ama ışığa tuttuğumda içinden bir şey göremedim. Yani bir şeylerini karıştırdığımdan değil de… Heh.

Her şeyi temizlemem o kadar da uzun sürmedi, ben de bu yüzden geri kalan zamanımı bana faydalı olabileceğini umduğum bir şeyler arayarak geçirdim. Görünüşe göre Snape beni unutmuştu, çünkü iki saattir sesi soluğu çıkmıyordu. Sonra geri döndüğünde bana şaşkın bir ifadeyle baktı ve, "Ah. Sen hala burada mıydın?" dedi. Söylemeye bile gerek yok, bu cezamın bitmesi demekti. Bana sorarsanız, oldukça hayal kırıklığı yaratıcı bir şekilde.


	8. Chapter 8

1 ekim

Evet. Epey süre geçti, biliyorum ama Profesör Snape'le bir çıkmaza saplanmıştık. Görünüşe göre kurabiyelerdeki büyü o kadar güçlü değildi, çünkü hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Sonra kimse iyi bir fikir bulamadı. Babama sormayı düşündüm ama eğer onu birazcık tanıyorsam, düğün falan ayarlardı herhalde. İşte böyle garip birisiydi. Başının etrafında çiçeklerden taç, ortalığa çiçekler saçarken hayal edebiliyordum onu... Çünkü daha önce onu öyle görmüştüm. Tabii üstündeki o saçma sapan tavşanlı pijamalardan hiç bahsetmiyorum.

Her neyse, bir hafta olmuştu ve aklımıza gelen tek şey başka bir aşk mektubu yazmak (ki yazdım) ve bir de Profesör Snape'e ilk adıyla hitap etmek oldu. Ki bugün bu dehşet göreve girişimde de bulundum. Eh, yani pek değil ama… Yine de ceza aldım. Hikayeyi anlatayım.

İksir dersindeydim, görevden gayet haberdardım ve yapmaya hazırlanıyordum. Ne yazık ki elime fırsat hiç geçmedi. Snape elbette birkaç soru sordu ama bana hiç hitap etmedi. Sonra da uygulamalı kısma geçtik; bu kısımda da planlarımızın mahvolacağından emindim. Ama Luna sağ olsun, bana mükemmel bir fırsat yarattı.

İksirin tarifinde aydanası dışkısı (öğk) yazıyordu, bu yüzden bunu epey cömertçe kullanıyorduk. Luna elinden ondan bir şişe tutuyordu ki Profesör Snape geldi, o anda Luna'nın sakarlığı tuttu ve elindekini yere düşürdü. (Bile bile mi yoksa yanlışlıkla mı yaptı bilemiyorum.) Her neyse, profesör tam bizim oradan geçerken, bir topak dışkıya bastı ve bunlar da çok kaygan olduğundan, iki doksan yere serildi. Ki bu oldukça komikti, yani etrafta sürekli ağırbaşlı bir edayla gezmesini düşünürseniz. Sonra herkes oraya baktı ve nefesleri kesildi ve "Aman Tanrım!"ladılar ve işte o zaman görevi tamamlama zamanımın geldiğinin farkına vardım. Luna'nın üzerinden ona eğildim, yüzüme endişeli bir ifade yerleştirdim. (İyi olacağını bilmeme ve her an kahkahayı patlatma ihtimalim olmasına rağmen. Yani o kadar da taş kalpli değilim.)

"Ah tatlım!" diye haykırdım, üstelik inandırıcı bir dehşetle. "Severus, iyi misin?" Kulakları tırmalayan bir sessizlik oldu. Bana göre bu sessizlik sonsuza kadar sürmüştü. Çekirgelerin cırıltıları bile yoktu. "Ee… Gerçekten, diyorum. İyisin, değil mi?" Çok çok yavaş bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve dimdik karşımda dikildi.

"Bu da neydi Miss Page?" Ve, vay canına, bunu ne kadar da seksi söylemişti. Her ne kadar tarifsiz bir öfkeyi içinde taşısa da.

"İyi olup olmadığını sordum," diye cevapladım pek de emin olmayarak. Bana ölümcül bakışlar fırlatıyordu, görünüşe göre hala doğru düzgün bir cevap bekliyordu. "Eh… Ee.. Haklı da değil miyim? Yani, gerçekten feci düştün Severus."

Sanki bir iksir patlamış gibiydi. Bu karışıklığın ve azarların ve küfürlerin (pekala, sadece bir tane vardı) arasından sadece "Ravenclaw'dan otuz puan!" ve "Ceza!" cümlelerini seçebilmiştim.

Ha, hazır konusu açılmışken ceza zamanım geldi. Yani gitsem iyi olur. Geç kalırsam Profesör Snape beni yine paylayabilir.


	9. Chapter 9

2 ekim

İki kelime: Nankör domuz.

-o-

3 ekim

Pekala, dün yazmak için boş vaktim yoktu. Yine de yeterince açıklayıcı olduğumu düşünüyorum. Haksız mıyım? Hah. Her neyse, cezamdan başlasam iyi olacak sanırım, hem de kimle? Filch'le! Nasıl denirdi, "kılı kırk yaran?" İkinci kattaki her bir zırhı parlattırdı ve cidden annem gibiydi! Dakikada bir dönüp bir şeyler söylüyordu, "Daireler çizerek temizlemelisin," ya da "şurayı unuttun," ya da "Buna temiz mi diyorsun? Pis bu!" Gerçekten, cila kutusunu boğazından aşağı geçirmek üzereydim, gıcık herif.

Öhöm. Ravenclaw'a giderken hastane kanadının önünden geçiyordum ki kimi göreyim, Profesör Snape! Elbette cömert ve nazik bir kişilik olarak bir özrün uygun olacağını öngördüm. Görünüşe göre özürler için uygun bir modda değildi. Ağzımdan "Profesör" lafı çıktığı anda hemen arkasını döndü ve neredeyse kafamı uçurdu.

"Lanet öğrenciler beni hiç rahat bırakmıyor,"dan sonra ona dikkat vermeyi kestim ve kendi yoluna gitmesini bekledim. Neredeyse yolunun sonuna geldiğinde şüpheli bir şekilde ondan, "Senin çılgın alçak baban," gibi bir şeyler duydum ama emin olamadım. Muhtemelen o anda sadece geveliyordu. Sonunda sessizleşti ve bana dikkatli ama ters bir şekilde baktı, sonra da uzaklaştı. Kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu. Ya kafayı biraz üşütmüştü ya da illegal bir maddeden tüketmişti.

Nankör domuzluk eden sadece Filch ve Snape değildi. Colin de vardı. Ah, Colin: BENİM ÖLÜMÜMÜN SEBEBİ OLACAK. Hepsi alçaklar. Sanırım ayrıntıya girmeliyim. Geçirmiş olduğumuz oldukça hassas bir olay konusundaki acı ve utancımı görmezden gelmeye çalışacağım.

Göl kenarında Luna'yla oturmuş en son Biçim Değiştirme ödevini tartışıyorduk. Gerçekten zor bir işti; McGonagall'ın ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordum cidden. Her neyse, biz orada öylece oturup konuşurken Ginny ve Colin gözüktü, konuştukları konu… ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bize doğru yürüdüler, oturdular ve arsızca gülümsediler. Aynı anda. Ki bu da kötü bir şey demekti, kimden bahsediyor olursanız olun.

"Yeni bir görevimiz var," dedi Ginny. Nasıl söylediğinden çetin bir şey olduğu belliydi

"Eh, neymiş?" Lafı dolandıracak havamda değildim.

"Biliyorsun ya," diye başladı Colin sırıtarak, "Peeves zindandaki bütün tuvaletlere uğramış, Snape'inki de dahil."

"Ve?"

"Ve öğretmenler tuvaletine de. Bütün öğretmenler öğrenci tuvaletlerini kullanmak zorunda."

"Veee bu da bizim yeni görevimiz için çok elverişli bir durum," diye ekledi Ginny. Sabırla bekledi. "O anda odaya gireceksin, anlarsın ya… O şeyini yaparken!"

"Peki bu nasıl-"

"Komik," diye böldü beni. Colin'e döndüm.

"Peki neden bu kadar mutlusunuz?"

"Eh, yani…" Boğazını biraz temizledi. "Yani bir kez Snape'inkini gördüğünde… İğrenç olmalı, değil mi?"

"Hıhı. Tabii." Ginny'e döndüm. "Peki nasıl yapacağım bu işi? Nerede olduğunu ya da nereye gideceğini bilmiyorum."

"Colin onu dördüncü kattaki nöbetinden şikayet ederken duymuş. Ve dördüncü katta bir tane tuvalet olduğunu herkes bilir."

"Ayrıca," diye araya girdi Colin, "çok fazla çay içiyor."

"Eğer acele edersek onu yakalayabiliriz." Ginny beni tutup kaldırmaya çalıştı. Ona uydum ve ilk önce kaleye sonra da dördüncü kata beni sürüklemesine izin verdim. Luna bütün yol boyunca garip bir şekilde sessizdi.

Ginny ve Colin benim için bakınırken Luna benimle bekledi. Ginny'e bu görev konusunda neden bu kadar hevesli olduğunu sorduğumda verdiği cevaptan şaşırdım. "Slytherin kızlarından biri onunkinin yarık olduğunu söylemişti ve merak ettim. Hepsi bu." Slytherin kızının nasıl böyle bir bilgiyle karşı karşıya geldiğini sorgulamadım, sonuçta birazdan kendim görecektim. Çok geçmemişti ki Profesör Snape koridoru geçti ve erkek kısmına girdi. Bu benim işaretimdi, bu yüzden Luna beni ileri itti ve ben kendimi hazırlarken hepimiz kapının etrafına toplandık. Kapıdan içeri adımımı attığımda fiziksel olarak yaralanacağıma dair içimde bir his vardı.

Derin bir nefes alarak sallanan kapıyı açıp adım attım. Ve durdum. Ve baktım. Pisuar kullanıyordu… Ve Ginny haklıydı. Yarıktı. Ve… Tarif edebilecek tek kelime aklıma geliyordu. VAY. Evet, büyük harflerle. Hareket edemiyordum, gözlerimi bile kırpamıyordum; sadece bakıyordum. Ve beni fark etmemişti bile! Sebebi de muhtemelen o görkemli şeyi hedeflemeye odaklanması olabilirdi. Manzaradan dolayı tamamen kendimden geçmiştim ki Ginny vals yaparak içeri girdi. "Hey, niye bu kadar uzun- ah, VAY! Şuna bak, bu- sadece vay canına!" Olduğu yerde dondu. Gözlerini yavaşça kapadı, sonra açtı ve bize baktı. Beklenilen an gelmişti.

"SİZ NE HALT ETTİĞİNİZİ SANIYORSUNUZ BÖYLE!?"

"Dokunabilir miyiz, efendim?" İnanın ya da inanmayın, bunu söyleyen Ginny'di.

"ÇIKIN DIŞARI!!" Topuklarımızda dönüp elimizden gelen maksimum hızda koşmaya başladık, bütün giriş salonunu ve kaleyi baştan başa geçtik. Luna ve Colin hemen dibimizde, nerdeyse oradan uçtuk. Kesinlikle bir ceza gelecekti. Her neyse sonunda durup bir nefes aldığımızda Ginny'nin kafasından ne geçtiğini sormaya karar verdim.

"Ne düşünüyordun sen?" diye sordum. "Aklını tamamen kaçırdın mı?"

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı öfkeyle.

"Senin Snape'ten nefret ettiğini sanıyordum!"

"Ediyordum- ediyorum. Yani çirkin ve yağlı falan… Ama o şeyi gördün mü? Manyaktı!"

"Pekala. Bu konuda sana katılıyorum." Durdum. "Lanet, bu şey- Lanet."

"Bir atınki gibi sarkıyordu resmen," diye katıldı bana.

"Boşver atı, ona herhangi bir gün binebilirim." Ve tabi elbette Colin biraz kızdı *öhöm*kıskanarak*öhöm*.

"Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz?" diye şikayet etti. "İğrenç bir şey bu! Nasıl yaparsınız? Yani –argh! Standartlarınız nerede sizin?"

"Benim oldukça yüksek standartlarım var," diye yanıtladım. Snape'in anısıyla Ginny'nin ağzının suyu öyle bir akıyordu ki bir şey söylemesi imkansızdı. Tabii ki onu suçlamıyorum.

"Ah, elbette! Yağlı kafalı Snape'in peşinden koş ama- ama… Ama…" Sesi azalıp yok oldu, yüzü kırmızıya döndü. Ginny ve Luna, bizim işitme sahamızdan çıkıp uzaklaşacak nezaketi gösterdiler.

"Ama ne?" Kollarımı birleştirdim, bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordum. Herhangi bir şey!

"Ama… O çirkin, tamam mı?"

"Kiminle kıyasladığında?" diye ısrar ettim.

"Eh- herkesle!" Colin ne kadar da böndü. Cidden, imaları anlamıyordu.

"Gerçekten? Herkes mi?"

"Ben ondan daha iyi gözüküyorum!" Ona uzunca bir süre baktım. Daha da kızardı.

"…Yani diyorsun ki… Tam olarak ne diyorsun?" Eğer bu işi burada bırakırsam cehenneme postalanırdım.

"Hiçbir şey." Arkasını döndü ve kaçtı. BÖN. Bay muhallebiçocuğu. Ve hey, bunu ben uydurmadım. Babam söylemişti.

Bugün kahvaltıda Filch'le başka bir cezaya kaldığıma dair bir mektup aldım, yanında babamdan da gelen bir tane vardı. Ve… utançtan ölebilirdim. Görünüşe göre öğretmenlerin iyi şeylerine bir göz atmak bunun velilere yazılması anlamına geliyordu, çünkü mektupta bundan bahsetmişti. Ve bunu komik bulmuştu! Onu, resmi okul mektubunu alıp yüksek sesle okurken, kahkahalarının gürültüsünden dolayı annemden azar işitirken görür gibiydim. Ve işte mektuptan bir şok satır: "Eh, eğer bu kadar hevesli olduğunu bilseydim, eminim müdürle bir şeyler ayarlayabilirdim! Hah!" Benim. Babam. Şu. Anda. Bir. Ölü.

Ve elbette işler bütün bir gün iyiye gitmedi. Biçim Değiştirmemiz vardı ve kağıtlarımızı uzatırken McGonagall bana "sen yüz kızartıcı bir kepazesin" bakışlarından attı ki bu da olayı bütün öğretmen kadrosunun bildiği anlamına geliyordu. Kahretsin. Ve koridorda karşılaştığım bütün o insanlar! Müdür Dumbledore yüzünde neredeyse eğleniyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle bana baktı! Daha fazla şok. Eh, Blaise Zabini hep onun ahlaksız bir yaşlı adam olduğunu söylerdi.

…Daha fazla Blaise'den bahsetmeyelim. Yatak zamanı.


	10. Chapter 10

25 ekim

Pekala. Sonunda cezalarım sona erdi. Ve babam mektuplarında bana röntgenci demeyi kesti. Hayat güzel, gerçekten. SSS üyeleri bana yeni bir görev ayarlamamaya karar verdi (aşk mektupları dışında), hani o da Profesör Snape benim kokumu almasın diye. Ama bugün görev olmasa da bir şey yaptım, yani kendi kendime buldum.

Ders arasında tamamen kendi düşüncelerime dalmış bir şekilde koridorda yürüyordum. Yeni görevin çok kısa bir süre sonra verilebileceği, böyle bir şey olursa da bundan ne kadar memnun olacağım geçiyordu aklımdan. Sonra, şansıma bakın ki, bir anda kendimi Profesör Snape'in arkasında buldum (ve benim kokumu almaz diye umut ettim, Colin sürekli bundan bahsediyor da). Dediğim gibi, leziz popo tam önümdeydi ve birdenbire başka bir şey düşünemez olmuştum. Tam oradaydı işte. Dokunmak için ani bir istek hissettim, sanki başkası benim kaslarımı kontrol ediyordu.

Eh, muhtemelen benim daha önceki yaptıklarıma da bakılırsa bu iyi bir fikir değildi ama n'apayım, kendime hakim olamıyordum. Düşünemiyordum bile! Sanki o popo beni hipnotize ediyor gibiydi! Ben de… uzanıp bir şaplak attım. Tabii dizlerimin önüne eğilmiş olsa ve sonrasında kaçıp saklanmam gerekmese bundan çok daha fazla zevk alırdım, ama işler böyle yürümek zorundaydı.

Ona attığım şaplak inanılmayacak derecede yüksek ses çıkardı. Üstelik o kadar sert de vurmamıştım yani! Sadece… uzanıp hafifçe dokunmuştum. Ve ses resmen yankılanmıştı! Bunu gören ve duyan herkes durdu, özellikle Snape, böylece o arkasını dönmeden kalabalığa çoktan karışmıştım. Söylemeye bile gerek yok, benim arkamda duran dördüncü sınıf bir Hufflepuff'un kafasını…

Bunu diğerlerine söylediğimde hepsi harcadığım efordan dolayı beni alkışladı (tabii bir de parça pinçik edilmeden olaydan sıyrılabildiğim için). Herkes; tabii ki Colin hariç. (Her ne kadar itiraz etse de) Acayip kıskandı. Yani eğer kalkıp, "Peki neden bana şaplak atmıyorsun?!" diye haykırsa bu kadar belli olmazdı. Ama hala pes etmiyorum. Kararım kesin.

Ve şu "kokusunu almak" konusu kafama takıldı. Ne zaman bunu düşünsem gözümün önüne, bir muma, "senin bir güzel kokunu alacağım," diyen çizgifilmvari bir mum söndürücü geliyor. Ki bu da fikirler için yeni yerler açılması demek, yer açılan fikirlerin yerini dolduracak şeyler de Profesör Snape'in… ee öğrencileri.

Evet, hayat güzel...


	11. Chapter 11

31 ekim

Cadılar bayramı kutlu olsun! Profesör Snape ve Lupin'le (ve hayır, asıl uğraştığım kişi o değildi) oldukça pis bir muhabbete girdim, sonrasında şaşırtıcı bir duyuru da vardı. İlk önce pis muhabbeti anlatayım.

Bana dün yeni bir görev verildi. Snape'le yalnızca cinsel imalar içeren bir şekilde konuşmak. Bir sonraki hafta için. Daha önce yaptığım şeylerle karşılaştırdığımda hafif kaçıyordu, biliyorum, ama… Eh, şimdilik bunun keyfini çıkarmaya karar verdik. Ve bu görev Profesör Lupin'in huzurunda başlayıverdi. Ama acayip derecede başarılı oldum.

Profesör Lupin'in ofisine fazladan yardım için gidiyordum (Bu, onunla yalnız vakit geçirebilmek için daha kolaydı) ve bundan dolayı da çok heyecanlıydım. Sürekli bir şeyini düşürüverip, onu almak için eğileceğini umuyordum. Mmm. Ofisine girdim (Kapıyı çaldıktan sonra tabii ki; o kadar da kaba değilim) ve Profesör Snape oradaydı. Profesör Lupin'e içinde kurtboğan iksiri olduğundan şüphelendiğim, buharı üzerinde tüten bir kadeh uzatıyordu. Göreve başladım.

"İyi akşamlar, Profesörler." Ha gayret, Nadia.

"Merhaba, Nadia," diye karşıladı beni Profesör Lupin büyük bir tatlılıkla.

"Miss Page," diye homurdandı Profesör Snape, kaşlarını çatarak Lupin'e döndü. "Al, işte iksirin. Ben işime döneyim."

"Bu sizce de çok kaba değil mi Profesör?" Lanetlenmemek için dua ediyordum. Ve tabii kıs kıs gülmemek için de.

"…Hm?"

"Yani, ona verdikten sonra kirli kadehinizi öylece burada bırakmanız?"

Ölümcül bir sessizlik oldu ve Lupin'in kaşlarının havaya fırladığını, Snape'in kulaklarının ucunun kızarmaya başladığını gördüm.

"Ne. Demek. İstiyorsunuz. Miss Page?" dedi dişlerinin arasından.

"Hiçbir şey. Yalnızca Profesör Lupin'e vermenizin daha uzun süreceğini düşünmüştüm, efendim." Lupin'in dudaklarının kenarları hafifçe titredi.

"Efendim?" Snape onun kadar eğlenmiyordu.

"Yani çok hızlı olup bittiğini söylemiyorum- ama son zamanlarda kazanınızı kontrol ettiniz mi Profesör? Belki bir yerinde… sızıntı vardır?"

"Miss Page!"

"Belki de gerçekten o kazanın için yardım istesen iyi olur, Severus." Kalbim. Durdu. Aman tanrım, Lupin Snape'e takılıyordu! Ne eğlenceli. Kadehten bir yudum aldı ve hafifçe suratını buruşturdu. "Hiç tatmin edici değil. Ve fazlasıyla ince." Orgazma ulaşmıştım. Alçak sesli bir hırıltıyla Snape ofisten çıktı, cübbesi arkasından seksi- ee- etkileyici bir şekilde dalgalanıyordu. Hafifçe sırıtan Profesör Lupin'e döndüm.

"Ee… sanırım Profesör Snape'in iksirini biraz daha karıştırması gerek." Kahkaha sayılabilecek, yumuşak (ve sevimli) bir ses çıkardı, ama sayılamayacak kadar da alçak sesliydi.

"Gerçekten de öyle. Lütfen Nadia, otur." Oturdum. Tam orada Profesör Snape'in olmaması ne kötüydü. (hehe)

"Pekala. İşte yazımın şimdiye kadar hali." Araştırmamı karmakarışık bir halde masasına bıraktım. "Bakın bakalım." Orada Japon karikatürleri olsa eminim daha az terlerdi.

"Ee… Sonuca direk ulaşmışsın gördüğüm kadarıyla."

"Eh, bilirsiniz, çirişotu falan."

"…Elbette." Benim hilkat garibeme baktı, suratını buruşturdu, sonra da çay servisine başladı. "Çay?" Kabul ettim. Ha, konu dışı bir yorum: Profesör Snape'in onu bi güzel becerdiğini görmeyi gerçekten isterdim. Ve biliyordum ki, Profesör Lupin'in yönelimi erkeklere doğru; bu yüzden bunun hakkında bol bol hayal kurabiliyordum.

Sonra, bana… konusu her neyse işte, yazımda yardımcı oldu. Artık bittiğine göre endişelenmeme gerek yoktu. Adam gerçekten güzel gözlere sahip yalnız. Eğer gay bir erkek olsaydım, ona ölüp biterdim. Yardımı için teşekkür edip kalktım ama o beni yeniden oturmam için davet etti ve biraz daha çay ikram etti. "Profesör?" diye sordum, amacının ne olduğunu bilmiyordum.

"Belki biraz konuşuruz demiştim, Nadia." Aha. Kendi kendini görevlendirmiş akıl hocası. Yine de niye bir şeylerin yolunda olmadığını düşündüğünü anlamamıştım.

"Pekala, o zaman." Bunu sessizlik takip etti. "Yani… Şeye ne dersin… Quidditch takımları… Puddlemore United… Ve… Benzeri…" Pes ettim ve çayıma döndüm.

"…Hava çok güzel," diye yorum yaptı. Başımı salladım. "Bütün o… gökyüzü… ve işte öyle…" Aramızda biraz daha sessizlik oldu. Sonunda dayanamadım.

"Hadi ama! Bu tamamen saçmalık!" Fincanımı bir kenara koydum çünkü biraz daha çay içersem idrarımı tutmakla ilgili problemler yaşamaya başlayacaktım. "Benimle ne konuşmak istemiştiniz tam olarak?" Profesör Lupin bir süre gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra boğazını temizledi.

"Ben belki birbirimizi biraz daha yakından tanıyabiliriz diye düşünmüştüm." Gerçek düşüncelerimi belirtmeden önce bir an tereddüde düştüm.

"Saçmalık." Gözünü kırpıştırdı. "Ne diyeyim… bu saçmalık, efendim."

"Eh… Peki yolunda olmayan bir şey var mı?" Biliyordum işte.

"Aslında yok. Yani hayatımda yeni bir şey de yok zaten."

"Ah… Yani, ben yolunda olmayan bir şeyler olabileceğini düşünmüştüm. Son zamanlarda Profesör Snape'i fazlasıyla kışkırtıyor gibisin." Kahkahamı tutmaya çalışarak gözlerimi kırptım.

"Ben… ee… fark etmemiştim." Ellerimi kucağımda büktüm.

"Anlıyorum. Peki okulda çalışmaların nasıl gidiyor?"

"Gayet iyi." Aralardaki garip sessizliklerden hüsrana uğramaya başlamıştım.

"Peki siz nasılsınız, Profesör?" Öylece baktı.

"Ah… Ben iyiyim." Rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı.

"Yeni erkek arkadaşınız var mı?" Ne diyebilirdim ki. Merak ediyordum. İçmekte olduğu çayının içinde boğuldu.

"Ben- sen-" Durdu. "Hayır. Daha yeni bir ilişkiyi bitirdim."

"Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm." Başını salladı ve bir kez daha sessizlik oldu. Sorularıma sadece beni bir şey söylemeye teşvik etmek için cevap verdiği çok açıktı. Israrcı alçak herif. Konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdim. "Son zamanlarda F.Y.B.S.'yi oldukça çok düşünüyorum."

"Benden ders dışı yardım istemenin sebebi bu mu?" Başımı salladım.

"İyi sonuçlar almak istiyorum." Biraz hmmladı.

"F.Y.B.S. için kesinlikle yeteri kadar ders alıyorsun." Başımı salladım.

"Fazla bilgi göz çıkarmaz." Aslında ne olarak çalışacağıma dair bir fikrim yoktu.

"Okuldan sonra ne yapmak istediğine dair bir fikrin var mı?" Profesör Snape'in seks kölesi olmak dışında mı?

"Hayır."

"Gerçekten mi? Hiç mi?"

"Eh. Ev hanımı olmayı istemem, bir tek onu biliyorum." Bir an durdum. "Ama evleneceğim. Ve işçi kısımda olmak istemiyorum. En azından kalıcı olarak." Biraz kıkırdadı.

"Bu pek de tanımlayıcı değil."

"Ama karar vermem için önümde epey bir zaman var. Biz bu kadar ödev ve testlerle kuşatılmışken herkes kalkıp bizden böyle bir şeyi nasıl bekliyor, anlamıyorum. Şimdi ne yapmam gerekiyorsa onu yapıyorum. Önümde bunu düşünmek için upuzun bir dönem olacak zaten." Kaşını kaldırdı.

"Kimse sana bir baskı uygulamıyor mu?"

"Birkaç kişi. Ama babam, bana doğru gelen şeyi yapmam gerektiğini söyledi. Hayatımın geri kalan neredeyse yüz yıllık kısmını nasıl geçireceğime karar vermek bir gecelik iş değil gibi. İlk önce oturup üzerinde doğru dürüst düşünmek istiyorum." Çenesini kaşıdı. Seks.

"Anlıyorum. Baban akıllı birine benziyor."

"Öyledir ama aynı zamanda biraz da kaçıktır." Hafifçe esnedim. Saat geç oluyordu.

"Sanırım seni çok tuttum." Ayağa kalktı, ben de bunu ayrılmam için işaret olarak aldım. "Seninle konuşmak güzeldi, Nadia. Sınıfta görüşürüz."

"Hıhı." Yeniden esnedim. "İyi geceler, Profesör."

Ve bugüne geliyoruz. İksir dersimiz yoktu, ki buna minnettarım. Çünkü bütün kahvaltı boyunca Profesör Snape'in bana dik dik baktığına yemin edebilirdim. Dersler sıkıcıydı, elbette KSKS hariç. Lanetleri öğrendik. Ve birbirimiz üzerinde deneme yaptık. Aslında çok eğlendik, yani akranlarımdan pek haz almadığım ve Luna'yla benim, Ravenclaw binasında düello yapma şerefine erişebilen tek kızlar olduğumuz konusunu düşünecek olursak. Ah, tatlı intikam. Ders bittiğinde moralim o kadar iyiydi ki, sınıfın kapısına ilerlerken Profesör Lupin'e göz kırptım. Hatta kapıdan çıkarken "Bu gece Profesör Snape'in kadehiyle iyi eğlenceler," bile dedim. Sanırım sırıttı ama dikkatle bakmamıştım, emin olamazdım.

Derslerden sonra Luna'yla beraber kütüphanede Ginny ve Colin'le buluştuk, ileriki görevleri tartıştık. Ortada belirli bir fikir yoktu, bu yüzden biz de yeni aşk mektubu üzerinde çalıştık. İçinde gerçekten güzel satırlar vardı. Sanırım şimdiye kadar yazdıklarımızın içinde, en iyilerden biri bu oldu.

Mektup bittiğinde Luna ve Ginny izin isteyip kalktılar. Aslına bakarsanız beni ve Colin'i yalnız bırakmaya çalıştıklarını düşünüyordum. Colin yanındaki fotoğraf albümünü çıkardı ve bana göstermek istediği fotoğraflar olduğunu söyledi. Elbette baş taraf, bir sürü Harry Potter içeriyordu, resimlerde ya şaşırmış ya da hoşnutsuz görünüyordu ama albüm ilerledikçe ifadeleri giderek normalleşiyordu.

Colin albümün en arka tarafını açtı; ortada, bir yüzde görülüp görülebilecek en korkunç ifadeyle ben duruyordum. "Bana saldırdığın zaman," diye bilgilendirdi beni. Sırıttım.

"Hak etmiştin. Sen ve senin şu şeytani makinen." Başını iki yana salladı ve bir sonraki sayfaya geçti. Aslında bu özel kısım benim anormal sayıdaki fotoğraflarımı içeriyordu. Ve birkaç tane de ben ile Profesör Snape'in resmi vardı!

"Sen şu flörtleşme gösterisini sunarken ben onun suratının ne kadar ekşi olduğunu çektim. Ve arka planda da Profesör Lupin var –bak- gülüyor!" Cidden resimde gülüyordu. Profesör Lupin'den eskisinden daha çok hoşlanıyordum artık.

"Bunu gerçekten profesyonel olarak yapmalısın, Colin," dedim ona.

"Yapacağım." Bir süre sonra son sayfaya geçtik. "Bu da… ee… sen ve ben. Birlikte." Quidditch sahasında Ginny'nin bizim fotoğrafımızı çekmek için ne kadar ısrar ettiğini anımsadım. Böyle bir şeyi neden yaptığını anlamıyordum. "Biliyor musun, düşünüyordum da… Ee… Belki…" Konuşmayı kesti, dudağını ısırdı. Neden söyleyip de kurtulmuyordu ki?

"Ne?" diye sordum masumca.

"Yani… Yarın Hogsmeade hafta sonu olduğundan… Belki biz…" Yutkundu. "Grup olarak, Ginny ve Luna ile beraber, gelecekteki görevler için malzemeler toplarız. Bu- bu iyi bir fikir, değil mi?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladım sıkılmış bir şekilde, tavuk gibi korkaklaştığının farkındaydım. Tamamen çıldırtıcı bir şeydi bu, yani açılmasını beklemek. Belki Profesör Lupin bana tavsiye verebilirdi. Heh.

Böylece ben de bir şey uydurup kalktım. Cadılar bayramı şölenine kadar pek bir şey olmadı. Luna'nın yanında oturmuş tatlı krizimi yatıştırmaya çalışıyordum ki birden Dumbledore salondakilerin dikkatini istedi. İç çektim, sıkıcı bir konuşmaya hazırdım, kendimi elimde olan şeylerimi sayarak eğlendirmeye başladım.

Dumbledore ağırbaşlı bir ifadeyle kalktı ve tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi sıkıcı olan konuşmasına başladı, bu yüzden pek dinlemedim. Ancak birkaç dakika sonra satır aralarında, "bla bla yılbaşı balosu," diyen kısmı yakaladığımda biraz daha dikkatli dinlemeye karar verdim. Sanırım bu, geçen senedekinden çok daha fazla kişinin yılbaşı için okulda kalacağını gösteriyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra konuşma bitmişti.

İhtimalleri düşünmeye başladım. Bu kesinlikle hem Colin tarafından hem de SSS tarafından bir gelişmeye sebep olacaktı. Niye resmi cübbeye ihtiyacım olduğu şimdi anlaşılıyordu. Ben de gidip saçma sapan bir tören falan yapacaklarını sanmıştım. Kıyafetimin kötü olmamasına sevindim. Elbette bu duyurunun görevlerim üzerindeki etkileri yarın Hogsmeade'de tartışılacak. Bu yüzden yarını iple çekiyorum.

Yazar notu: fandom değişikliği yapmamdan ötürü çevirim devam etmeyecek muhtemelen.


End file.
